Finding Two Needles
by Dbear
Summary: The story of Ron and Hermione's developing relationship while they search for her parents also will have a healthy dose of H/G and their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Story: The story of Ron and Hermione's developing relationship while they search for her parents also will have a healthy dose of H/G and their relationship.

Chapter Summary: A day after the battle of Hogwarts

Spoilers: Will utilize elements from both the books and the movies that I feel help on the story I am telling, sorry to all the purists out there.

Rated M: For language and eventual sex between young adults, areas with sex in them will be marked as such, so if this offends you or you are underage please do not read

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about HP and am not making a cent, if I was getting a percentage I would likely not have to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is my first HP writing; I am a fan of both of the two main cannon relationships. While this story is marked as R/HR I am also going to include a great deal of H/G.

My favorite character is Ron, simply because he was the least flashy of the three, but he made a hell of difference because of his courage. I will try to keep the characters in character and avoid some of what I consider the more common mistakes (perfect Heroine for example). None of these people are perfect, but all of them are basically descent people, well except for Draco, he is still a prick.

This is an aftermath story on how the two relationships develop, both emotionally and physically. Yeah I know there are a ton of these, but I wanted to try my hand at it and hopefully avoid some of the things that bother me about some of the stories (although many of them are excellent). I am a middle of the road type of guy, I don't go for surgery fluff or hard core angst (no love triangles for example, find that plot device over used). I hope to have romance, drama, a bit of humor and some action.

I hope you give a chance and provide feedback. In addition I am an American, I will try to write these characters like they are British, but I am sure I will slip up here and there, it not intentional.

Thanks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Aftermath**

_24 hours after the battle for Hogwarts_

Hermione Granger, heroin of the second wizard war, most brilliant witch of her age was in serious need of a long hot shower and about three days of sleep. She was bone tired and almost every muscle was sore, she also knew she looked a mess and was filthy.

She was leaning against the wall in the main hall (what remained of it) and chuckled almost bitterly to herself, she had seen her reflection in a surprisingly unbroken mirror a couple hours ago and had seen the bane of existence, her hair, standing up like she had stuck her finger in a muggle light socket and electrocuted herself.

But she was alive, which was a major plus and the two people closest to her were also alive. Unfortunately the same could not be said for almost fifty others, including people she knew well and even considered her friends.

In pain she closed her eyes and saw the faces of people like Tonks, Remus, Colin Creevey, Fred and even Snape. Fred was especially painful; Hermione had developed an extremely strong sense of affection for the entire Weasley family, especially their youngest son, and knew the loss of Fred was a horrible wound. Plus she had always liked Fred and George, despite trying to counter some of their more insane ideas over the years.

She opened her eyes and looked through the hall; the most severely wounded had been moved to St. Mungo's and the dead had been given to their families. Even so the hall was filled with cots and makeshift beds with the less severely wounded, along with the people attending them or attempting to perform temporary repairs.

Everyone was exhausted; she saw Hagrid and Filch were moving rubble away from one of the stairs. Hermione noted even the bear like Hagrid looked like he was going to collapse.

She looked around and was relieved to see the Malfoys were no longer there, they had switched sides at the last minute, but she didn't for a second think they were trustful.

Especially Draco, he had done too many vile things to Harry, Ginny, herself and especially Ron for Hermione to feel any forgiveness towards the little cockroach.

Almost murdering Ron was especially unforgivable, Ginny still talked about cutting off parts of Draco to punish him for that crime, which Hermione thought might not be a bad idea.

Maybe in a decade or two Hermione might feel forgiveness but not now.

She looked for people she did want to see, she knew Arthur and Charlie Weasley had taken Fred's body and were making funeral arrangements. Both Molly and George stated they wanted to do this chore, but Hermione thought it correct when Arthur and Charlie insisted they take care of it.

She saw Molly moving through the cots carrying potions to the healers tending the wounded. Molly like the rest of her family was devastated by Fred's death and like the rest of the family she went through periods of staying busy and other times when she simply broke down.

Hermione had stumbled across Molly by herself in a class room crying her eyes out over her dead son, it had been shortly after Arthur and Charlie had taken Fred's body to be prepared. Hermione had left her alone with her grief, figuring she needed a bit of time, less than an hour later Molly was back working with the wounded, helping as she could.

Hermione had seen all the Weasleys go through cycles of grief and attempting to be useful. George would seem like himself one minute and then be crying over his lost twin. Surprisingly it was Percy who always moved forward to provide comfort to George.

Hermione figured Percy still felt guilty, rightfully so in her opinion, about abandoning his family. She was happy he had at least seen Fred before he died, to be at odds with your brother when he died would have made this even more tragic.

Ginny also had kept busy throughout the day trying to help the wounded but she would breakdown every once in a while and cry in Harry's, one of her brother's or even Hermione's arms.

The look on Harry's face when he was holding a crying Ginny was especially hard to watch. Hermione knew the man who was like a brother to her in everything but blood and knew he blamed himself for the deaths here.

That was of course idiotic, but that was Harry.

She would talk to Ginny and Ron and ensure Harry didn't push the people who cared about him away like he had tendency to do when he felt misplaced guilt.

From her vantage point she saw Harry was sitting against a wall and Ginny was leaning against him looking like she was asleep. Bill and Fleur were not far from them in a similar position. It was actually a sweet site amongst all this destruction.

Hermione hoped people would remember the Weasley's actions during this battle. The entire family had taken part in the battle and had paid a horrible price. Comparing their actions to some of the richer more "established" families showed the Weasleys were in Hermione's opinion what a wizard family should be.

She also saw other friendly faces; Neville and Luna were sitting on a step talking. Dean and Seamus were carrying blankets among the cots, although Seamus seemed to be looking a specific cot worriedly, cot with a young woman with blond hair laying on it. She had heard rumors that Seamus and Lavender were involved.

However Hermione felt a spike in jealousy when she saw Ron carrying water to Lavenders cot. She almost instantly regretted her jealousy, Ron and Lavender dating was almost a year and half in the past and they only dated for three months, however that had been a painful and to be honest embarrassing period in Hermione's life.

Plus all Ron was doing was showing kindness to a fellow Gryfindor member who had shown the courage to stay during the battle. Lavender had fought, while many others had run, Hermione didn't think she ever would be close friends with "Lav-Lav" but for her own self-respect she needed to give Lavender credit for her actions.

Even so she found herself moving closer to what she perceived as a threat.

She and Ron really had not discussed what was changed by the kiss, but Ron had called her his girlfriend (which she had to admit delighted her) and she thinks they are starting on something serious, but she cannot help feeling the same insecurities she has always felt towards Ron.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron slowly walked up to Lavender carrying a bucket of clean water and a cup. Partially too simply offer her a drink, but also he felt the need to talk to her and apologize.

Ron knew he felt no romantic or even sexual desire towards Lavender (although he had to admit at one time there had been a definite sexual desire present), however he did feel what could be best called affection towards the young woman. She had been the first girl to openly show an interest in him, so that in a way made her special to Ron.

Unfortunately for both of them she had not been the girl Ron really wanted to show interest. But that situation seemed to be finally working in Ron's favor.

Ron couldn't help smiling for a second over the kiss Hermione and he had shared only a short day ago.

Almost instantly though Ron felt guilty, how could he be happy when his brother was dead along with many others and so many people's lives were in shambles?

He also felt really bad to what had happened to Lavender, she was scared for life and her life would be changed by the attack by Greyback. Fortunately the attack did not happen on a full moon, so Lavender wouldn't become a werewolf, but she would have "wolfish" urges for the rest of her life.

Bill, bless him, had sat for an hour or two earlier today and explained to Lavender what she could expect and that it wasn't the end of the world. Bill said it would likely take her a while to accept things, but he felt she was strong enough to face it.

Ron had also noticed that Seamus had shown concern for the girl; Ron figured that was a good thing. First if Lavender had someone that cared for her like that it would make it easier to accept what happened to her. The second reason was more selfish, if Lavender was happily involved with someone else; it was less likely to become an issue between him and Hermione.

Ron knelt down beside the girl "Hey Lavender would you like some water?"

She turned over and looked at him. Ron could see the bulge of the bandages on her shoulder, plus she had a bandage on her cheek. The scar would not be as pronounced as Bill's, but Ron know it would be clearly visible.

She nodded and started to sit up; Ron helped her to a sitting position and gave her the cup for her to drink.

"Thanks Ron"

Ron smiled "No worries, I am just trying to be useful here."

Ron started rubbing the back of his neck, this would be a bit embarrassing, but he wanted to get off his chest.

"Listen Lavender, I wanted to tell you something."

Lavender looked at him with puzzlement "Oh what is that."

"I wanted to apologize for how things ended between us."

Lavender looked at him with shock then narrowed her eyes at him.

Ron for once understood what a woman was thinking and quickly stuttered "I am not hitting on you …. Well I think I am involved with someone … well I mean I am involved with someone."

Ron knew what he thought his and Hermione's relationship was, but it was still a bit vague.

Then Ron grinned "Besides I understand you have a certain Irishman who you have been stepping out with."

Lavender touched her cheek and said "If he wants to be seen with me anymore after this"

Ron snorted "Crap, I don't think Seamus is that stupid to worry about some scars, and if he is then fuck him. We all have scars, so in that sense you're not that special. Besides you are still going to be pretty and you gained those scars showing you had guts. That's something a lot of people didn't show, it's fine to hate the scars, but be proud of how you got them."

Lavender smiled at him and said "Thanks Ron"

Ron looked a bit embarrassed, but then went to what he felt he needed to say "Look what I mean about be sorry about how things ended between us is that well when I realized we weren't going to work out I should have had the guts to tell you directly versus avoiding you."

Lavender looked at him and said "Your right you should have, leaving me hanging like that was mean Ron."

"Yeah I know, I wasn't sure how to do it and like a coward I ran from it, defiantly not my finest moment."

Lavender stared at him for a few seconds then responded "Well, thanks for apologizing I know it must have been difficult."

Ron chuckled "A bit, but I least don't feel like a total git now."

Lavender nodded and looked a bit embarrassed herself "I know why we didn't work out."

"Oh, why?"

"Well first you hated the nickname Won-Won didn't you?"

Ron chuckled "Yeah I did find that a bit annoying."

Lavender smiled "Plus you were and if I am not mistaken still are mad about Hermione Granger"

Ron smiled "Yeah I am."

Ron then noticed Hermione standing not too far from them trying to seem like she was not actually looking at them while Ron was sure she was watching them like a hawk and heard everything, for once he hadn't stuck his foot in his mouth.

He also noticed Seamus looking at them; Ron waved at Seamus and stood up, trying to make clear he was in no way interested in Lavender beyond friendship.

Both Seamus and Dean wondered over, they looked as tired as Ron felt.

Hermione also wondered over and stood next to Ron. It was almost like she was stacking her claim on him, which Ron had to admit to himself, was kind of hot.

Ron looked to Seamus and Dean and asked "Hey guys, it's good to see you all mostly in one piece."

Dean snorted "If in one piece you mean almost killed by death eaters a bloody dozen times, dead tired and sore in places a bloke should not be sore in, yeah I guess you could say that."

Hermione spoke up "They are supposedly bringing in some people to give us all a break shortly."

Seamus smiled as he sat down beside Lavender "Well a break would be nice after all the fucking shit that's been thrown at us over the last year."

Both Lavender and Hermione looked at Seamus and said "Language!" then they looked shocked they had responded the same way.

Of course the three men just snorted and ignored them.

Dean looked over at Harry and Ginny and asked "How are they doing, Harry has to be … I don't know maybe conflicted …. His whole life has been almost groomed to defeat You-Know …. I mean Voldemort."

Ron chuckled "Let's make it easy, let's just call him the dead arsehole."

Hermione glared at him "Ronald Weasley!"

"What it's perfectly true, he's dead and he was a complete arsehole!"

Even Hermione had to chuckle a bit at that "True, but it still is vulgar to say it out loud."

Hermione turned serious immediately "Harry is going to have a tough time in the near future."

She almost timidly looked at Ron out of the corner of her eye and continued "We are going to have to bury our dead and we know Harry will blame himself."

Ron didn't say anything, but he did cringe.

Lavender who out of the five people present was the least close to Harry asked "Why, Harry wasn't to blame, You-Know …" then she giggled despite herself "The dead arsehole and his followers were to blame, not Harry."

Ron responded "First congratulations on following my excellent lead on the name for our fallen foe, but to answer your question, we fought under Harry's name, even though he didn't ask for it, he was the center of all this so in his mind everyone killed or hurt was due to his actions. It's barmy, but it's Harry we are talking about."

Hermione nodded "I will talk to Ginny later, but we all have to keep an eye on him, I will talk to the other DA members as well. He will want to pull back from everyone; everyone just has to not let him.

Ron frowned a bit about Ginny and Harry in the same sentence. He knew they were back to being a couple again and while he trusted Harry, the idea of his best mate and his sister snogging (or Merlin knows what else) was a bit much to take in.

Hermione noticed of course "Ron, this is Harry; you know you can trust him!"

"Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't change the fact she is my sister, I am supposed to be a bastard about it"

Dean snorted "I can attest to him being that"

Ron gave him the two fingered salute.

Hermione sighed "Whatever, Ginny is happy with him and Harry really likes her."

Hermione winced and looked at Dean "Sorry that might be a bit insensitive towards you Dean"

Dean shrugged "No worries, it was over a year ago and Ginny and I got back to being friends, mind you now, no bloke likes getting dumped, but I got over it."

Hermione nodded and looked over "I will also talk to Neville and Luna, both of them are close to Harry."

Seamus laughed out loud while massaging Lavender's back with his hand in a circular motion "Looks like they are getting close to each other even more"

Everyone looked over to the stairs the two were sitting; Luna had her dreamy look speaking in a manner indicating she was going on one of her spiels about magical creatures none of them had heard of. Neville was smiling and listening attentively.

Hermione smiled "Good for them, Luna can do a lot worse, Neville is a sweetheart."

She half expected the males to make disparaging remarks, but none did. Neville's actions over the last couple years cumulating with his killing Vodemort's snake had gained him a great deal of respect.

Seamus stated "Well you and Ron are the closest to Harry so it will mostly fall to you. Then Seamus gave an evil grin "Well closest except for Ron's sister now."

"Fuck you git"

Both Hermione and Lavender sighed and said "Boys!"

The guys just chuckled in response.

Seamus then turned to Lavender "Luv there are some beds up Gryffindor, they say you're well enough to move, if you want I can escort you up there where you can get a good night's sleep."

Lavender nodded "Thanks, but first I would like to talk to Hermione in private please, just for minute if she is willing."

Hermione looked confused but nodded her agreement.

Dean and Seamus wondered off, and Ron handed his water to another student and then walked over to where Harry and Ginny were. During the conversation somehow Ginny was laid down with her head in Harry's lap. Hermione could see Harry gently stroking her hair as she slept.

She hoped Ron wouldn't cause trouble.

Lavender took a deep breath "First I heard I have you to thank for me still being here. You knocked Greyback off of me."

Hermione shrugged "Lavender, no reason to thank me, I would have saved anyone from that monster."

"Still, I want to thank you."

Hermione smiled "Your welcome."

"I also want to apologize to you, Ron just told me he was sorry, least I can do the same for you."

"Apologize for what?"

Lavender looked embarrassed "I know you liked Ron a lot and I tried to get him anyway."

"How did you know I liked him?"

Lavender smiled "Well, despite the fact that a lot of people think you and Harry are an item, I could see you looked at Ron differently then you did Harry."

Then Lavender actually grinned "Plus you talk in your sleep sometimes, I never pictured you as randy one."

Hermione blushed at that statement, she remembered many of her dreams about Ron, and if she verbalized some of her fantasies in her sleep, well to say that was embarrassing was an understatement.

Hermione forced herself to ask "Why did you then?" then winched because it came across as bit bitchier then she planned.

"Because he interested me, he's smarter than people give him credit for, also Harry gets credit for being brave, but from what I have seen and heard Ron was always there with Harry, kind of shows Ron has courage also."

Hermione nodded "Of course he does!"

Lavender shrugged "Really didn't matter, we never got much deeper then snogging, which was fun. Problem was he liked you and he hadn't gotten over you."

"If he had feelings for me then why did he date you?"

Lavender shrugged "You will have to ask him, but my guess is he didn't think you wanted to be with him in that way. To be honest Hermione it seemed you found it easier to compliment Harry then Ron. I think he just wanted someone to appreciate him."

Hermione wanted to deny this, but she had to admit there was some truth to Lavender's comments. She loved both guys, but in totally different ways, her emotions towards Harry were a great deal less threatening then her feelings and passion towards Ron. So she had a tendency to point out Ron's flaws and was less likely to point to his good qualities, because that seemed safer.

Hermione nodded "I will talk to him about this."

Lavender smiled "So how long have you two been together?"

Hermione blushed "Well officially, like 36 hours."

"What! You mean to tell me that the two of you were out in the wilds in a tent and you never got it on?"

"It's not nearly as romantic as it sounds, first we were sharing said tent with Harry Potter, second Ron was injured a portion of the time and third we were running from snatchers and death eaters!"

Lavender blushed "Sorry I didn't mean for it to come across like that. Ron was injured?"

Hermione nodded "Yes, he got splinched when we escaped from the Ministry."

"I take it he is alright now?"

"He has some more scars, but yeah he is doing better."

Lavender sighed "I am glad; I guess I sometimes forget other people have had a horrible year as well."

Hermione looked sharply at Lavender "You really have changed Lavender."

Lavender sighed bitterly "Live under the Carrows and you have to grow up some. Neville and Seamus received the most abuse from them, but we all felt their loving touch."

Hermione simply nodded "We all have had a tough time lately."

Lavender seemed to shake the mood off "Well I said what I needed to; I hope we can get along better in the future."

Hermione nodded "I think we can, well I better find Ron before he makes an ass of himself and berates Harry for liking Ginny."

Lavender smiled "Good Luck"

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter, savior of the wizard world, was leaning against a wall in pile of rubble half a sleep with his quasi girlfriend's head in his lap. His exhaustion and the close contact with a pretty girl he really liked gave him an almost comfortable warm feeling despite the surroundings he was in.

Harry knew Ginny and he had a lot to work out, he suspected she was still miffed about him breaking things off after Dumbledore's funeral. They seemed to be back together again, but he knew Ginny would demand her say on what had transpired before everything was done.

His feelings for Ginny had developed over time, for the longest time she was Ron's nice but slightly annoying little sister. But she eventually got past her hero worship of Harry Potter "The Boy who Lived" and became an actual friend to simply Harry Potter.

Even then Ginny was kind of like the forbidden fruit, due to her being the only sister to his best mate, who along with her many other brothers had a tendency to be protective towards her, much to Ginny's annoyance.

In the sixth year is when Harry recognized he really liked her beyond friendship, plus he found her sexy as hell. Unfortunately Ginny got tired of waiting around and had started dating a Dean, Harry was not at all upset when they broke up.

Harry reasons for breaking things off with Ginny were for the noblest of reasons, but he was sure Ginny would not see it in that light. Plus he was half expecting Ginny and the rest of Weasley family to break off all contact due to Fred's death.

He knew the Weasleys considered him family as well, but he couldn't see how they would not blame him for Fred dying, since he blamed himself. In fact Fred's death was one of many deaths Harry thought he was responsible for.

He was freaking 17 years old; he never wanted anyone fighting, being injured and even dying under the banner of fucking Harry Potter. But they had and he bore responsibility for that.

He knew he would be seeing their faces in his dreams for a long time, possibly the rest of his life.

He heard someone approaching, Harry cracked open his eyes and saw Ron standing in front of him. Ron had raised an eyebrow to the position Harry and Ginny were in.

Harry softly said "Hey Ron"

"Harry, how you hanging in there mate?"

Harry yawned and responded "Dead tired, sore, and feeling like us winning wasn't much better than losing"

Ron frowned "It's better we won trust me, but in war winning carries a tough price, just not as bad as losing."

"I know, but Merlin, so many dead."

Ron squatted down to be face to face with Harry "It's not your fault mate; those people sacrificed themselves so we wouldn't have to live under the thumb of that dead arsehole!"

"Dead arsehole?"

Ron shrugged "It's my new name for Voldemort for a couple reasons, first I think it shows the contempt I have for that evil bastard."

"What's the other reason?"

Ron grinned "It annoys Hermione"

Harry actually chuckled "Sounds like a good reason."

Ron looked down at Ginny sleeping in Harry's lap and joked "You're not doing anything inappropriate with my sister there are you Harry."

"Ron I am too freaking exhausted to be anything but a gentleman!"

Ron snorted "Let's keep it that way Harry."

Ginny then responded without opening her eyes "Ron, Harry has been very sweet and it is really none of your bloody business anyway."

Ron looked surprised then grinned at Harry. He then asked "How you doing Ginny?"

Ginny responded in a much smaller voice "Tired, sore, and heart broken."

Ron felt like crying himself, he had been running on adrenaline for the last day and keeping busy to stop himself from crying over Fred. When he thought of Fred dying he went from extremes of feeling rage to just feeling depressed. He also knew all of his family was going through this, especially his Mum and George.

Ron reached over and squeezed Ginny's shoulder "I know what you mean Ginny."

Ginny looked up at Ron and softly said "We will survive this we are Weasleys"

"Yeah we will"

Hermione walked up at that point "Hey guys"

Harry smiled tiredly at her "Hey Hermione"

Ginny mumbled "Hey"

Hermione looked at them and was relieved that Ron didn't seem upset about the two being in such an intimate position.

"You guys might want to see if there are any beds in the tower open."

Ron frowned and shivered at the picture that statement brought to his mind.

Harry responded "Nah, I am too tired to move and there are people that need them more than we do"

Hermione nodded "I understand"

Hermione looked uncomfortable but asked anyway "Harry if you want to talk about what has happened; you know we are here for you, you're not alone."

Harry looked at her "I am not ready yet, but thank you for the offer"

Ginny reached up and grasped the hand on her head "Yes, you're not alone Harry, we all have to deal with this."

Harry sighed "I know luv."

Hermione said to Ron "Let's go for a walk Ron and let them get some sleep."

Ron nodded and said "See you guys in a bit"

Harry watched as the two walked out of the hall, at the door way Ron reached over and grasped Hermione's hand.

Ginny mumbled "You don't think they are going to find a classroom and snog or something more, do you?"

Harry laughed "Well they have like six years of sexual tension you know."

Ginny grunted "That is a horrible thought"

Harry couldn't help laughing "You enjoy Ron being uncomfortable about us, why do Ron and Hermione bother you so."

"That's different, Ron being uncomfortable about me and you is proper and it's fun making him squirm, me thinking about Ron getting busy with Hermione is just so wrong in so many ways."

Harry laughed again, although he had to admit thinking about the young woman who was like his sister getting on with his best mate was a bit disturbing.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2 - Clearing the Air

Story: The story of Ron and Hermione's developing relationship while they search for her parents also will have a healthy dose of H/G and their relationship.

Chapter Summary: Hermione and Ron finally discussing their relationship

Spoilers: Will utilize elements from both the books and the movies that I feel help on the story I am telling, sorry to all the purists out there.

Rated M: For language and eventual sex between young adults, areas with sex in them will be marked as such, so if this offends you or you are underage please do not read

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about HP and am not making a cent, if I was getting a percentage I would likely not have to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

**Clearing the Air**

Ron and Hermione walked quietly through the ruined halls of Hogwarts. Rubble, scorch marks and destroyed furniture were testament to the battle which took place only a day earlier.

They really had no destination, they just both wanted to get a bit of separation from the reminders of the battle in the main hall.

Ron suggested they take break though when they found some stone benches that were still intact. Ron's surge of adrenalin which had kept him going since the battle was starting to dissipate and he realized he was even more tired than he originally thought.

So Hermione and he found themselves sitting on a stone bench not far from the 6th year Charms classroom.

Ron felt the emotions he had been avoiding all day starting to rise up. He still felt a bit unsure of his status with Hermione, he knew he really shouldn't but they had been doing a dance for years, and he wanted to stop the dance and just start a real relatively normal relationship.

But even more immediate, the crushing realization that he had lost one of his brothers came down on him. He knew it in his mind but now he was starting to feel the reality of it, and he felt himself losing control.

Ron bent down with his head towards his knees and couldn't stop himself from crying. Hermione gently massaged his neck and whispered words of comfort. Ron found himself hugging her with his head nestled between her neck and shoulder, crying like a baby.

Hermione felt inadequate, she really had no idea what to say to Ron in this situation. So she decided to simply be there and let him cry it out. She ran her hands through his hair and tried to provide comfort with her touch as he cried on her shoulder.

After about fifteen minutes Ron raised his head sniffing a bit and said "Sorry, you must think I am a total wanker."

"No I think you're a guy who lost a brother you loved, as I think you love all your family." then she tried to lighten the mood a bit "Even Percy."

Ron snorted at that "Yeah even Percy."

Ron looked down at the floor with his forearms on his knees "I can't fuck believe we will never see Fred again. I should have been able to do something damnit!"

"Like what Ron? It was in the middle of a battle, people die, and we wish it wasn't so, but that's the reality."

Ron punched his fist into his palm and snarled "I am supposed to protect my family; you don't know what it's like to lose a brother."

Hermione snapped her eyes almost glowing with anger "Oh really, I consider Harry my family and had to live with him faking his death, I also had to wipe my parents memories and send them to another fucking continent, and I had to watch a boy I care for like no other abandon me in the fucking woods. So don't act like I don't know what loss is you stupid son of bitch!"

Ron was shocked, he had heard Hermione curse before, but it was rare and never with such venom. Almost instantly he thought of what he had said and felt ashamed.

He reached out and grasped her hand "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, you're right, we all have lost so much. I really have a bad habit of sticking my foot in my mouth don't I."

Hermione calmed down and squeezed his hand "Ron you're exhausted, you lost your brother, thought your best friend was dead, and went through a major battle, I think all of us are on a bit of edge and deserve forgiveness for saying stupid things."

Ron nodded "Yeah, but I have a bad habit in hurting you, and that is the last thing I want to do."

Hermione sighed "I know we both have hurt each other, it's something we have to work on stopping."

Ron looked thoughtful for a minute then said "I have an idea, let's trying something like twenty questions. We can ask each other anything and we have to answer truthfully."

Hermione frowned "Don't you think this will possibly cause even more pain?"

Ron responded "Maybe initially, but I think if we clear the air its less likely things will fester. Trust me, I have done that and it makes things worse, much worse."

Hermione gave Ron a curious look then thought for a second "OK, who goes first?"

"You can if you want."

Hermione thought for a second and decided she would ask the big question in her mind, the one she felt a need to know but also dreaded the answer.

"Did you have sex with Lavender?"

Ron turned red with embarrassment and shock. He hadn't expected that question to be honest. But he answered truthfully; he had meant it when he said they needed to come clean on everything.

"No, but we did some stuff."

"Like what?"

Ron groaned "Seriously you want the blow by blow description." He then winched, using the term blow in this conversation could cause some problems.

Luckily Hermione didn't jump to any conclusions but she kept pressing.

"Ron I am not going to go off on you, but I really think I needed to know."

Ron sighed "Fine, mostly snogging, but I got to see her tits a couple times and we … uh you know felt each other's bits once."

Hermione didn't look pleased, and almost disgusted. Which worried Ron, was she disgusted because he and Lavender had done that or was she disgusted at the thought of anyone doing that.

The first was understandable, although Ron felt it a bit unfair considering how whenever he asked question on her thing with Vicky she acted as if he was touching on things he had no right too. Ron really couldn't see why it didn't go both ways.

If it was the second reason, then Ron wondered what she actually wanted their relationship to lead too. Ron didn't expect sex with Hermione right now (although he had to admit he wouldn't complain if she offered too), but he also didn't want to die a virgin for Merlin's sake.

Ron sighed; he never really felt he had a firm grasp on where he and Hermione stood. He thought he had addressed many of his insecurities in his life, but the ones that remained circled around the brilliant and pretty witch sitting next to him.

Hermione felt uncomfortable about the thought of Lavender and Ron doing what he described, but she also had to admit she was relieved they hadn't gone all the way.

She asked before she really thought "Is that all?"

Ron frowned but answered "Yeah that's all."

Hermione looked down and then mumbled "The way you all snogged in public I half expected you all were going at it like rabbits."

Ron was feeling a bit ticked off, but for once in his life thought before he spoke "Yeah we snogged, but Lavender was not ready to go that far and I had my own reasons for not pushing it."

Hermione didn't look thrilled, but nodded "Ok, thanks for answering."

He figured him since she had opened this can of worms he would follow up.

"Ok did anything happen between you and McLaggen?"

Hermione felt a wave of relief "He kissed me", emphasizing the "kissed me" portion, "but it was unwelcomed."

Ron nodded "How about you and Vicky?"

Hermione cringed at that question, McLaggen was safe; she had only dated him to make Ron jealous and had spent most of the night fending off his unwanted advances.

Fuck Hermione thought, Victor was a bit more complicated. She had actually liked Victor and though she knew she wanted to be with Ron she hadn't been averse to Victor's company.

"We never had sex" Hermione blurted then internally winched, while this was a true statement, it wasn't the whole story. She had forced Ron to tell what had happened between Lavender and him; he deserved to hear all that happened between Victor and her. Plus these things had a tendency to come out in the light if you tried to hide them.

She sighed and continued "We kissed some and he felt my breast up a couple times, once under my shirt."

Ron grunted at this as if he was in pain, but didn't say anything for minute, although he was looking down at the floor.

He then looked up and said "Is that it?"

"Yes"

Ron looked a bit sad, but simply nodded. He then took a breath "Well we both have covered our so called love lives, I would guess we should take it in and then NEVER bring up what happened between Lavender or Vikey again, least not in any detail!"

Hermione nodded but couldn't help asking "Ron, I have two more questions which might touch on this and then I will drop it, I promise."

Ron groaned but knew he had started this stupid game, so he no choice but to nod.

"You didn't seem to be surprised when you heard about me and Victor?"

"I wasn't, I knew you two had snogged" but then Ron added with a trace of bitterness "Although I didn't know him feeling your tits."

Hermione almost chastised Ron for using crude language, but a part of her thought Ron feeling her "tits" could be fun and exciting. God knows she had fantasied about them doing things like that in the past.

Hermione shook off the feeling; this wasn't the time to get into THAT.

'How did you know me and Victor kissed?"

Ron looked a bit uncomfortable, Ginny getting in a bit of trouble actually sounded kind of good; she had a tendency to make his life difficult. But he didn't think getting his "hopefully" girlfriend and his sister into a row would be a good idea.

So he simply answered "Someone told me."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a second, then her eyes flared and she said "That little bitch, me and your sister may have words on this."

Great! Ron thought

"Look it was over a year and half ago Hermione, although I have to admit she can be a bit of bitch at times."

Hermione did a quick time line in her head and looked at Ron with narrowed eyes "That's when you started acting so cold towards me."

Ron looked even more uncomfortable, and then nodded.

"Ron, Victor had been gone for almost two years by then!"

Ron looked a bit pissed at that "Well he must have left a really good impression considering those long letters you kept writing him."

That caused Hermione to look surprise "What about the letters."

Ron wanted this conversation done now; it was dredging up some pretty painful memories for himself. So he decided to attempt to change the conversation.

"What is your second question?"

Hermione blinked in surprise, but didn't pursue the letter issue – Thank Merlin Ron thought.

Hermione looked embarrassed "You said you had your own reasons for not taking things farther with Lavender, what was it?"

Ron looked at her as if she was dense then answered "Because she wasn't you, I have wanted to be with you before I even hit puberty, although I didn't understand why really until our fourth year."

Hermione blushed at the statement, but her mood quickly changed and she angrily asked "Then why did you date her Ronald?"

Ron shrugged "Partially because I didn't think you actually fancied me."

Hermione frowned "I asked you the Christmas party Ron!"

"It came across as asking a friend from my point of view."

Ron continued "Plus it seemed you were more comfortable around Harry then me most of the time. To be blunt I didn't think you had much respect for me."

"Of course I respect you Ron!"

"Really? When have you ever really given me a compliment Hermione, remember when I made Perfect? You acted shocked that they picked me over Harry, how do you think that made me feel? Merlin knows I fuck up a lot, but every once in a while I do something right."

Hermione had to acknowledge that Ron had a point, plus it was eerily close to what Lavender had said. She had been shocked that they picked Ron over Harry, but really the only reason they would have picked Harry is due to his "The boy who lived" title, he and Ron had similar grades and both had shown courage in the fights against Voldemort.

She could understand how Ron would be upset by that incident, especially considering very few people had ever given Ron credit for when he did do things right.

Hermione sighed "Your right, to be clear I have always respected you, I guess I have been a bit of bitch at times."

Ron simply nodded

Hermione looked at him and grinned "You know this is where you say "Oh no Hermione you were never a bitch""

Ron grinned back at her "I thought I was supposed to tell the truth."

Hermione laughed then punched him in the arm "You're such a git Ronald"

Ron snorted at that, but then turned serious "Yeah sometimes I think you acted bitchy towards me, but I have to admit I behaved like an arse at times also. Neither of us is perfect, which is an actually good, perfect people are boring."

Ron then smiled at her "Yeah sometimes I think you have a bit of bitchy side, but I also think you are the most brilliant person I know, brave as a lioness, capable of great loyalty and beautiful."

"I appreciate the compliments but I am not beautiful."

"Bollocks, I might be cutting my own throat here, but Hermione you are pretty. I like to think you are more beautiful to me than anyone else, but the simple fact is lots of blokes are attracted to you."

Hermione snorted "Like who?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe a world famous Quidditch player, a bloke that had his pick of the vast majority of the birds in this school. But he picked you Hermione; while I still think he looked like a duck, he wasn't desperate when he asked you, which kind of indicate he found you attractive you know. Oh by the way _I FIND_ you beautiful."

Hermione blushed at his compliment, but continued to object "Ron, not every guy only wants looks with a woman you know, I would like to think Victor found other aspects of me attractive."

Ron sighed, he felt he should just drop this subject, he still didn't see what Hermione saw in him, and part of him worried she would look for better. But the fact was Hermione was pretty, she wasn't a model type like Fluer or had huge tits (although Ron thought her arse was fantastic), but she had grown into a pretty woman and Ron wanted her to recognize it.

So Ron continued "While I hate the bastard, I will admit he likely found you smarts and confidence attractive once you got to know him, but Hermione as far as I know the sod really didn't know you until the Ball. Thus he liked something about your looks, as I do to be clear."

Hermione wasn't convinced but she appreciated Ron trying to convince her, so she simply said "Thank you Ron that means a lot to me."

Ron shrugged looking a bit embarrassed "Just the truth."

Ron looked uncomfortable "You know there was another reason I dated Lavender, it will make me sound like a complete wanker, but it's the truth."

"Why?"

Ron sighed "You know some people call you, me and Harry the triad or the trio?"

Hermione looked confused but nodded

"Well to be honest I always felt like the _"and"_ in our group."

Now Hermione was really confused "What do you mean the _"and"_?"

Ron brought his hands up like he was reading a cinema billboard "Presenting Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, the savior of wizardry, with him is Hermione Granger, the most brilliant witch of her time, Potter's right hand, remembers everything she reads" Ron then finished in a flat voice "and oh here is Ron Weasley."

Hermione stared at him "Ron that is not true, besides what does that have to do with Lavender?"

Ron got up and started pacing back and forth "Because even though Lavender was not the girl I really wanted, and I knew we wouldn't go far and she used the worst nickname in the history of dating, but for the first time in my life it seemed someone was interested in me for simply being me. Not because of one of my brothers, not because I was best mate with Harry, or because they wanted something. Lavender and my dating had huge problems, but it was nice to have someone that actually thought I was interesting enough to pay attention to."

Hermione just stared at Ron in shock.

Ron walked back to the bench, sat down and crossed his arms and leaned back "Told you it would make me sound like a wanker."

Ron quickly added to try and ensure Hermione didn't misunderstand "Don't get me wrong I know Harry never wanted all those titles and wanted to just have relatively normal life; you being brilliant is one of the many things I love about you. But I kind of have a tough time measuring up to you two at times. Which is not your fault, but it still is tough."

Hermione finally spoke "Ron you're not a wanker, you're a human being. You want to have someone actually look at you as special we all want that. In fact that is one of the reasons I dated Victor, I felt special that someone older and that desired by most of the schools female population wanted to go out with me."

Ron frowned at the mention of Victor, but then sighed "That is one of my more _HUGE_ I am an arse moments. To be clear Hermione, I knew you were a girl for a long time and I kicked myself for not asking you earlier, or doing it in … I don't know a smother method."

Hermione looked at Ron then responded "I kind of wish that also." Then she took a breath and asked "Ron do you still have feelings for Lavender?"

Ron looked shocked "No, at least not in the sense of wanting to date or make out with her. I kind of like her as a friend now, in fact I like her more now than when we dated, but I have no desire to go back to our sixth year."

Ron looked thoughtful for second "Let's see if this makes it clear, I think it would be smashing if Seamus and Lavender really hit it off, fell deeply in love, married and had oodles and oodles of baby wizards and witches. I wish Lavender the best, but she doesn't do it for me."

Hermione looked a bit relieved and smiled "Thanks, but to be clear you are wrong on a couple things Ron."

Ron looked puzzled "Like what?"

Hermione looked at him shyly "Lavender was not the only girl who found interesting, I always found you interesting."

"You did?"

Hermione nodded "Yes, watching a 12 year old boy place himself in danger of injury, possibly death on a giant chess board so his friend can make it through to save the day is extremely impressive in my book. Having the same boy stand up to protect my honor when the school bully insulted me was also damn impressive by my standards."

Ron snorted "Well that backfired and I was spitting slugs for hours afterwards. Not the smoothest moment in my life was it."

Hermione smiled then stroked his cheek "It didn't matter, the fact that you stepped forward like that is something I will never forget. Plus I remember the man the boy grew up to be asking to take my place to be tortured by that bitch."

Ron blushed "I just tried to do what was right by you; I never wanted to see you hurt Hermione."

Again Hermione smiled at him "I never want to see you hurt either Ron, I was actually glad you didn't take my place."

Unconsciously Hermione hand first brushed the wand in her holder which used to belong to Bellatrix Lestrange, as usual when she touched the wand the scar on her forearm began to ache.

It wasn't a sharp pain, but more a dull throb, she could ignore it, but she also knew she wanted to get a wand that chose her as soon as possible, using the wand that belonged to that psychotic bitch almost made Hermione ill.

Hermione shook off her thoughts. These were problems that would be solved later.

She continued "Ron I have respected you always, I admit I give Harry more recognition for his actions because to be honest our relationship is a lot less complicated then you and me. I should have let you know how many times I have been impressed with you. I guess it was a defense mechanism or something."

Ron looked a bit confused "Why?"

Hermione felt embarrassed but continued "Well Harry is my friend and in some ways almost like my family, you are my friend but I never listed you in my mind as I do Harry."

Ron looked a bit worried and asked "How do you see me Hermione?"

She smiled at him "As the boy and later the man who enthralled me"

Ron grinned "Enthralled, kind of like the sound of that, so this means we are … I don't know… a couple?"

Hermione smiled back "Yeah I think we are a couple."

"Bloody wicked!"

Hermione laughed at his comment, it seemed so Ron.

She continued because she wanted some of these issues put to rest "Ron just to be clear I have no delusions you are perfect."

Ron took a fake look of insult "WHAT! Of course I am perfect; no bloke is handsomer, braver, intelligent or smooth as ol' Ron Weasley!"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his antics "Ron you have horrible table manners, you say the absolute worse things at times, you are quick to anger and I would NEVER call you smooth."

Ron faked looking heartbroken "Not smooth, I guess I am not perfect, Damn." He then openly grinned "Oh well perfect people are boring, and I don't want to be boring."

Hermione laughed at that "Trust me you're not boring."

Then she couldn't help herself "Do you want to list my faults?"

Ron groaned "No, I might be dense at times, but even I know listing your girlfriend's faults is a good way to be in the dog house for months."

She grinned at him "Well that proves you are fairly intelligent Ron."

"Thanks … I think."

She continued "Seriously, while you're not perfect, but you are the most loyal and brave person I know."

Ron frowned at that "While I like the compliment, come on Hermione we both are friends with Harry Potter, he is the hero of this story. Plus you have been heroic yourself. Lots of people we know have shown guts, hell, look at Neville."

Hermione looked at him intensely "Ron, I would never take anything away from Harry, but Harry really never had any choice, he was pushed into being in the middle of this and it was declared his destiny. You at any time could have walked away, almost every time Harry was facing danger you were there with him. In fact some people told you to abandon Harry and you never did."

Ron looked almost sick but responded "Yes I did, I abandoned both you and Harry."

"Ron we both have forgiven you for that, plus you have more than made up for that."

Ron looked at the ground "I haven't forgiven myself though."

Hermione looked at him; she knew that when Ron had left it had been one of the most depressing times of her life. She had come to depend on Ron being a part of her life and when he left she had felt betrayed.

She knew intellectually that Ron wasn't himself (as neither she nor Harry was at the time) due to the cursed locket, but emotionally it was a lot tougher.

But she had also told the truth, Ron had made up for leaving. Strangely Ron had come back for lack of better term "improved", he seemed a more mature (although he still had much of his rogue charm), and seemed more hardened.

Hermione was honest enough with herself to know she had needed some maturing also. She still was embarrassed how badly she had reacted during the "Lavender incident", attacking Ron with birds was inexcusable.

She thought both of them were close to being where they needed to be to have a successful relationship, not quite there but a lot closer than they had been in years past.

She shook off her thoughts; damn she was tired, her mind wondered a bit.

She looked Ron was bent over with his elbows on his thighs, head bent down, staring at the ground, looking ashamed.

She asked "Why can't you forgive yourself Ron?"

Ron looked up for a few seconds then went back to staring at the ground but responded "Your right I am not perfect, I never will be smooth, plus I stick my foot in my mouth more times than I can count. I likely will never be one of those super romantic types and I am not really great at anything."

Ron took a breath and continued "But one thing I have always thought of myself despite my many faults is that I don't abandon my mates, I stick with them and protect their backs. It's how I was raised and it is how I picture myself. But in the most important time of our lifetime and with the two people I am closest to I ran like a bloody coward."

Ron continued in a subdued voice "I went against everything I believe in and betrayed you, Harry, even myself."

Hermione could see he was being completely honest with his feelings on this subject.

"Ron did you tell the truth when you said you tried to come back right away?"

Ron looked up in surprise "Of course I did, I wouldn't lie about something like that!"

"So you were under the influence of a cursed item made by the most powerful and evil wizard in our lifetimes which made you angry for a short period and made you do something foolish. But once you were away from that influence you tried to come back and fix the problem?"

"Well yeah, but the Horcruxes doesn't excuse what I did."

Hermione looked at him "Perhaps not, perhaps it does, at the minimum it explains why you acted in fashion that was so different they you usually do. I think that is why I was so devastated when you left, I found it so not you."

Hermione sighed "Ron the Horcruxes affected all three of us, I was depressed all the time and felt like there was no hope, especially after you left."

Ron looked even guiltier at that statement

Hermione couldn't help but smile a bit "As for Harry, well to be honest it made Harry into a bit of a prick."

"You it seemed cause resentment towards both Harry and me."

Ron looked almost fearful, then whispered "It affected me more strongly then you and Harry."

"Why?"

"I was more vulnerable, I was closer to my fears."

Hermione looked at Ron thoughtfully "Ron I know something happened when you destroyed the locket. Harry won't tell me what it was, but it's clear it was important. What happened please tell me."

Ron turned white with what Hermione realized was fear, when she had asked about Lavender he had turned red with embarrassment but now his face was white like a sheet and she could tell he was terrified.

Ron was completely scared shitless, this was his greatest fear, it made going into a den of giant spiders a walk in the park in comparison. Ron was scared that Hermione might actually have preference for Harry, despite Harry and her words. Or she might think him a complete wanker for doubting her.

But he in one of his many stupid ideas had promised complete honesty, so he figured he was stuck.

Hermione watched as Ron stood up with a look of someone going to the executioner. He held his hand to her and asked "Follow me please."

She looked at his hand in confusion for a few seconds and then took and stood up.

They walked without conversation for a few minutes holding hands until they came to the entrance of the headmaster's chambers.

Ron took a breath and spoke "Black Jellybeans".

The stair well opened and Ron led Hermione into the office area.

Hermione looked at Ron in surprise "How did you know the password."

Despite look like he was about to get his head chopped off, Ron couldn't help smirking "I would like to say it was due to my great deductive powers, but the simple truth is Harry talks in sleep about many things, and the password was from Dumbledore's time. It seems the door can actually have multiple passwords, Harry gained access yesterday remember, so I was pretty confident it still worked."

Hermione shook her head "Harry seems to talk about everything in his sleep."

Ron grunted "You can say that again, I don't want to even remember some of the things that randy bastard dreamed about doing with my sister."

Hermione couldn't help giggling "Perhaps Ginny has similar dreams."

Ron groaned "You are not helping here you know."

Hermione laughed then quickly sobered after remembering where they were "Ron why are we here?"

Ron looked at her, seeming work through an internal struggle and then stated "To give you what you asked for, to show you what happened that night in the forest of Dean."

"Show me?"

Ron nodded and led her to the Pensieve.

Hermione looked at him and asked "Ron are you going to extract your memories?"

Ron again nodded "Tonks showed me when she heard I was planning to become and Auror, they use memory extractions for evidence and such, there is another spell for extracting other people's memories, but that is only taught to full Aurors and they can only use it with a writ from the Ministry of Magic."

Hermione looked upset "Ron that is a seventh year spell!"

Ron shrugged "I would have been in my seventh year if I hadn't been on a camping trip from hell." He then grinned "Besides I bet gallons to dragon crap you have already read and learned it."

Hermione blushed at that.

Ron smiled "Thought so." He then took his wand brought it to his temple and concentrated and extracted the memory. He then poured it into the pensieve and stepped back and leaned against the wall, he motioned for Hermione to look.

Hermione timidly walked to the pensieve and stuck her head through the surface.

Her perspective rushed down until she saw Ron diving into a pond, coming up soon with Harry and the sword of Gryffindor. Ron dragged Harry a shore and waited until Harry coughed out the pond water and recognized Ron.

Harry and Ron discussed destroying the Horcruxes, and Ron repeated what he had just told her that the Horcruxes affected him more than Harry or her.

Harry then asked in a cold voice "Why did you come back?"

Ron nodded and took a deep breath and Harry then spoke snake-tongue and the locket opened.

Then the only way Hermione could describe it is all hell broke loose. Tom Riddle spoke through the locket and big cloud of black smoke. Riddle taunted Ron and told him he knew all Ron's secret fears.

It started with dozen of spiders rushing towards Ron, Ron scrambled back, and then the voice taunted Ron that his parents really never wanted him and they desired a girl not another son.

But none of that prepared her for what happened next; the voice taunted Ron that the girl he loved preferred his best friend over him. Hermione watched in horror when an almost idolized version of her in looks walked toward Ron hand in hand with Harry, both them taunted Ron on how she would never look at someone like him when she could have Harry Potter.

In the background she could hear the real Harry screaming that it wasn't true and it was all a lie.

The next thing she knew the ghost of Harry and her were naked and snogging in front of Ron.

Ron screamed in rage and rushed through the ghosts and slammed the sword onto the locket producing a giant flash of released magic.

The vision ended and Hermione stumbled back feeling a bit ill. She stared at Ron in almost horror "You actually thought I fancied Harry?"

Ron looked embarrassed, fearful and exhausted but responded "At the time it was in the back of my mind. But in my defense, half the school thought you fancied each other."

Hermione had heard those rumors but she never thought Ron believed them. But she thought about how this fear could have been feed due to the fact that she had always been uneasy giving Ron credit that she could easily give to Harry.

Then another thought popped in her mind "Ron did the Horcruxes feed this idea in your mind while we were searching?"

Ron nodded "Yeah, every time I went to sleep with that thing on or let my mind wonder I would see that image or something like it. It fucking drove me mental."

Ron walked over and retrieved the memory from the pensieve, he then turned to Hermione and said "Now you know."

Hermione took a deep breath "Ron, I love Harry, but I have no and I mean zero interest in him romantically, he is like my brother for god's sake. Plus I am willing to bet Harry has zero interest in me that way. And before you ask you are defiantly not like my brother!"

Ron looked a bit relieved but Hermione continued "To be honest thinking of being with Harry like that is almost as bad …." She searched her memory trying to come up with a ridiculous romantic partner.

Ron got what she was saying and for the most part his insecurities on that front had been slowly slipping away. So Ron decided to lighten the mood some.

"Like dating Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione started laughing at that one "Well I think I would pick Harry over the cockroach Malfoy! At least Harry is a decent human being, I am not even sure you can classify Malfoy as human."

Ron grinned, bad mouthing Draco was easy "Well I know some girls get all woozy over the bloke."

Hermione snorted with contempt "Only bimbo's or skanks in training who have some unrealistic view of the so called bad boy."

Hermione got a distasteful look on her face "He is a coward, a thug, a bully, a back stabber and he almost killed you and Katie and Bill being injured could be put at his feet also, plus god knows how many more crimes!"

Ron smirked and teased "So you do not have any dirty little thoughts about Draco then?"

Hermione snorted "I would rather bed Fang!"

Ron was a bit punchy so he played along "Damn, Fang, he is pretty big and he has all that drool."

Ron then looked thoughtful in a teasing way "I hope Hagrid doesn't take Fang's side, I am willing to do it, but that would be a tough fight to win your affections!"

Hermione wasn't really sure to what came over her, she was tired, dirty and she wasn't really good at flirting. Perhaps it was for the first time ever, she felt her and Ron were on the same page, or at least in the same freaking chapter.

She stood on her toes and whispered in his ear "Ron, me and Fang are just friends. Besides you won my affections years ago." She then ran her tongue around his ear, causing Ron to groan.

He turned and looked at her in shock then grabbed her head around her ears and for only the second time they kissed.

_TBC_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A/N Please provide reviews if it's not too big a problem._

_I know this was dialog heavy, but I always thought they would need to actually talk and address the hurts they caused each other. Ron and Hermione were the king and queen of miscommunications and mixed signals IMO._

_I also know my story having Hermione and Victor having a physical element may offend some people who in my opinion have a bit of an unrealistic view of Hermione at times. Hermione was a great character, but she isn't a saint. Her and Victor saw each other over an extended period of time from the ball until the he left at the end of the year. I always felt the idea they only kissed each other on the cheek as wildly unrealistic._

_All four main characters are virgins in my story, but none are really "pure". They are teenagers for pities sake. _

_This isn't meant as rant, but I have seen this issue come up in some other stories._

_Again reviews are welcomed and thanks for taking the time to read._


	3. Chapter 3 - The First Steps

Story: The story of Ron and Hermione's developing relationship while they search for her parents also will have a healthy dose of H/G and their relationship.

Chapter Summary: Things go a bit faster then planned

Spoilers: Will utilize elements from both the books and the movies that I feel help on the story I am telling, sorry to all the purists out there.

Rated M: For language and eventual sex between young adults, areas with sex in them will be marked as such, so if this offends you or you are underage please do not read

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about HP and am not making a cent, if I was getting a percentage I would likely not have to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

**The First Steps**

XXXXXXXMatureXXXXXXXXXXXXMat ureXXXXX

Hermione wasn't even sure how she end up in this position, but somehow she found herself pinned against the wall by Ron who had his left hand cupping the back of her head and his right holding her hip. His tongue was demanding entrance against her lips and Hermione eagerly granted permission.

Their tongues twisted around each other causing both of them to moan with desire. Ron then ran his tongue against the roof of Hermione's mouth which made her body almost tingle and her knees go weak.

Prior to yesterday, Hermione had kissed or been kissed by a grand total of two boys, kissing Victor had been nice and she would classify the experience as fun, but it hadn't consisted of a large amount of passion from her perspective. McLaggen kissing her had simply been unpleasant; due to the fact is she didn't like the guy.

Kissing Ron though was a totally different; when they had first kissed during the battle she would have listed that as the top of her experience. However, what they were doing now was blowing that previous experience out of the water.

It wasn't that Ron was perfect in the mechanics, although he wasn't doing a bad job at all. The simple fact was he was Ron and that made it special for Hermione; Ron was the boy she had fancied for years, likely loved if she was honest with herself, and had sexually fantasied about for almost as long.

Hermione found herself rubbing her body against Ron's feeling his chest against her breast, causing her nipples to harden even through all the clothing separating their bodies. She ran her hand through Ron's hair, while her other ran up and down his back.

Ron broke their kiss and looked at her "Damn, you're so hot!", then kissed her again roughly.

Hermione responded eagerly and started sucking on his tongue, she didn't know why but she instinctively knew both would find it enjoyable.

Neither one of them seemed to be really sure what to do, but they found themselves rubbing their bodies against each other enjoying the lovely friction it produced.

Hermione could feel Ron's erection rubbing against her upper thigh, again making her moan with desire.

The part of her mind that was not lust clouded chastised herself, she was making out with a boy who she was mad about, not in anatomy class.

She was feeling Ron's cock against her thigh and she couldn't help trying to picture in her imagination how large it was and what it looked like. What she felt indicated Ron had been blessed fairly well by nature. While she didn't really have a reference outside of pictures in books Ron she would guess was above average, although nothing ridicules it still made Hermione apprehensive on having in her body.

For a split second Hermione's mind cleared; wait, how was she considering going all the way with Ron this soon?

Before she could continue that thought however Ron worked his leg between hers and started rubbing it against her core. This drove all rational thought out of her mind and made her even more randy. She started trusting her hips to produce even more oh so lovely friction between her thighs.

Her knickers were starting to become soaked by how her body was reacting to Ron and she started thinking being taken for her first time against a stone wall might not be such a bad idea.

Ron broke of their kiss, again likely due to them both needing air. He then started kissing, licking and gently biting her neck.

Hermione body was becoming warmer and warmer. It didn't help that Ron was actually growling while ravishing her neck. Plus she had no clue how but Ron had gotten his hand from her thigh, and somehow had snaked his hand between their bodies and was squeezing her breast, making her nipples ache with the desire for skin on skin contact.

Hermione wanted to start getting their clothes off and get to the really serious part.

However at that moment Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder and then reality came crashing down, dampening her lust.

She murmured "Ron, you need to stop"

Ron didn't hear her and was still kissing, licking and biting her neck in a "oh so nice" fashion, however Hermione knew she had to act before things went too far.

So she said in a louder voice "Ron, please stop!"

Ron at this looked up and stared at her with a multitude of expressions showing shock, confusion, frustration, guilt and hurt.

XXXXXXXMatureXXXXXXXXXXXXMat ureXXXXX

Back in the main hall Harry was in the middle of a nice dream for a change, it seemed ages since he slept without a nightmare.

He was riding his broom with Ginny and they had just found a clearing along a lake with no people around and had landed.

For some reason there was a picnic lunch on a blanket and when he turned around Ginny had changed into a swimsuit somehow and looked sexy as hell. The swimsuit was a single piece, he had only seen Ginny in a single piece at the pond near her house, but this one seemed more reveling and was hugging her curves.

In addition she had her hair in a ponytail, and Harry had to admit he found her even more desirable when her hair was like this. All in all she looked good enough to eat and Harry thought of eat in a definite sexual manner.

He began walking slowly toward her; she was giving an inviting smile to his advance.

Just as he got within reaching distance, for some reason Ginny began to cough and clear her throat numerous times. She then started saying "Harry, Ginny wake up, wake up I say." For some reason Ginny's voice sounded off.

"Wake up!"

Harry mentally struggled out of the fog of dissipating dream and opened his eyes to Molly and George a couple feet away from where he was leaning against the wall looking at him strangely. Molly was tight lipped and had an eyebrow lifted, George was actually smirking at Harry.

Harry felt confusion`; George pointedly looked down at Harry's lap, the lap in which the Weasley clan's youngest child and only daughter was resting her head on. To make matters worse Harry had a physical reaction to his less than pure dream about the witch in question.

Having no other idea how to respond Harry gently started shaking Ginny to wake her up. She groaned and then woke up with a start.

Ginny then realized that she was resting on a lap with a sizable bump. She fortunately was facing towards Harry's stomach, so Molly was unable to see her start from finding Harry's hardened cock, then her glared at him, then smirked followed by her rolling of her eyes.

As Ginny stood up and faced her mum, Harry felt confused, his total sexual experience (excluding wanking sessions looking at pictures and stuff) had been a couple kisses with Cho before their relationship had exploded, and some heavy snogging with Ginny with some fully clothed dry humping (which Harry had to admit he had enjoyed immensely) until he broke up with Ginny to keep her safe.

Her conflicting reaction to his hard-on was a bit confusing.

The problem was Harry didn't really know how much experience Ginny had, which he hoped was not much more than his. He knew he had no right to be upset, but that didn't change the fact he wanted to share being each other's first.

Harry was a bit shocked his mind was going that direction, hell Ginny and he weren't officially back together yet. But he knew he had strong feelings for the redhead and wanted her.

He also knew they would have to talk, Ginny and Ron had their differences but one thing they both shared was a fiery temper. Ginny would want her say and a chance to tear into him for dumping her, before they really could advance.

Ginny stretched... Damn she was cute Harry thought … and asked her mother "What's up mum, why'd you wake us?"

Molly looked at the two to them with narrowed eyes for a few seconds, she didn't look angry, more like she was facing a possible problem. For which Harry was very relieved, Molly had welcomed Harry into her home and treated him like a son, in many ways Harry thought of Molly as a surrogate mother to the one he had really never had the chance to know. But a pissed off Molly Weasley could be damn right scary.

He also knew all the Weasleys were protective of Ginny, while Ginny resented it; Harry wanted to get her family on the side of supporting a relationship between them. It would make things easier for everyone and it could help keep Harry from getting his arse kicked by a mob of offended redheads. Your perspective girlfriend having a bucket full of brothers was a definite area of concern.

Molly spoke up "They are sending replacements to work on the battle damage and help with the wounded, we will Apparition home and hopefully get a good night sleep. Your father and Bill have already checked out the Burrow and ensured the Death Eaters didn't leave any surprises when we went into hiding."

"So we all are going to go home, get a nice bath or shower, some warm food and a good night's sleep."

Molly looked around and asked "Ginny where is Ron?"

Ginny grinned "Last time I saw him he was walking off with Hermione"

Molly's eyes again narrowed and Harry swore she muttered "God, I will have to keep an eye on another pair of randy teenagers."

She then looked at Harry "Harry, could you be a dear and find Ronald and Hermione and let them know we are headed to the Burrow soon?"

Harry nodded "Sure Mrs. Weasley, I will find them and let them know."

Ginny piped up "Harry I will go with you."

Molly looked at her youngest "No dear you will help me gather our things with Fleur and Percy"

Harry suspected Molly didn't want Ginny and him being alone at this time, although Harry was too damn exhausted to even try anything at this time, plus he suspected Ginny wanted to have good yelling match to punish him for breaking up with her.

Surprisingly George looked amused; Harry thought the loss of Fred would make him a mess. But he almost seemed his old self right now.

George piped up "Mum I will walk with Harry and keep him out of trouble while we look for Ronny and the lovely Miss Granger."

"Thank you George, come along Ginny."

Ginny gave her mum a rebellious look and then turned and gave Harry a quick but passionate kiss.

She winked at Harry and then turned back and walked past her mother, with her head and shoulders thrown back, strutting.

Harry forced himself to stare at the back of her head and not at the lower portions of her retreating body. He wasn't the smoothest guy, but even he knew staring at a girl's bum in front of her mother and one of her bucket full of brothers was not a good idea.

Molly gave both Ginny and Harry a bit of a look, then turned and followed her daughter.

George shook his head then looked at Harry "You have any idea where my deviant little brother and his dream girl are?"

Harry shook his head "No idea, they just wondered off in that direction a while back."

"Well don't you have our map? That should let us know where they are."

Harry felt like a total idiot, he looked in his backpack and eventually found the map. He opened it up and tapped his wand against it and spoke the words to bring up the ability to track the location of everyone in Hogwarts.

It took Harry a minute or two to find Ron and Hermione, for some reason they were in the headmasters study. Then Harry noticed something else, Hermione and Ron were standing facing each other, with Hermione's back against a wall it seemed. The two footprints seemed to accompanying the same space.

Harry thought for second why they would be like that then felt like a complete prat. Harry then knew he was likely blushing once he figured it out.

George chuckled "Way to go Ronnie, didn't know he had it in him."

Harry coughed trying to hide his embarrassment "What do we do?"

"Well we have two choices, go fetch him or tell Mum that her boy is making out with Miss Granger."

Harry grimaced at the thought of that conversation "Ok, let's just walk a bit slow, I really don't want to interrupt anything I don't want to see."

George chuckled "Could be interesting, Hermione is pretty and I am sure Ronnie would be making a complete mess of it, could be good for a laugh."

"George! That is a girl who is like my sister. Besides Ron doesn't make a mess of everything, the bastard is a major reason we won and he also saved my life."

George held his hands up defensively "I know Ron isn't a loser, I just was taking a piss at his expense, it's kind of expected being his brother."

"Yeah I know, I just think he might deserve a break."

Harry knew George was just teasing, but after seeing Ron's fears Harry wanted to ensure Ron got credit for his actions. Harry knew there was at least a couple times over the years he would have been dead without the help of Ron and Ron had really never gotten much reward over the years for many of his actions or for being Harry's friend.

George looked a Harry a minute as they slowly started walking in search of George's wayward amorous brother.

He then spoke "Speaking of sisters, what is the deal between you and mine?"

"I don't know to be honest, I think she still likes me, but I think she is still pissed about what I did after Dumbledore's funeral. So I haven't a clue yet where we stand, just know where I hope we do."

George nodded "Well I think you are right on both accounts, she does like you and she is still pissed about you ditching her."

Harry tried to defend himself "I didn't break things off because I wanted to be away from her, being around me is fucking dangerous. I didn't want to see her hurt."

George shook his head "Harry we all have been in danger for years, while I get what and why you did it, well I also know she was confused for a bit on why you did it. I think she understands now, but Ginny will insist on giving you a complete and through bitching out, and to be blunt mate you kind of deserve it."

"Yeah I guess, but I still think I did the right thing to protect her."

"But shouldn't she have had a say mate?"

Harry felt like crap at that and simply nodded.

George looked at Harry "Then I would suggest you let her have her say, say a lot of "Yes Ginny, your right Ginny" and take your medicine."

George gave a sterner look "Harry also if you do something unseemly or hurt her .."

"I know I will have you and your five brothers, plus you Mum and Dad all lining up to kick my arse."

George's face went pale for a second then Harry realized what he had said, George didn't have five brothers anymore, least not alive.

Harry started stuttering "George, God, sorry that was unthinking of me."

George shook his head "Harry, you don't have to apologize, we are all going to do this over the next couple days. I still expect him to finish my sentences half the time, plus I want to throw ideas for new gags against him to get his feedback."

Harry looked at George and then timidly asked "You seem to be handling things well … I mean .. "

"I know what you mean Harry, well I have cried a bit like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum, I punched some things and I will likely do that again for God knows how long. But I keep telling myself Fred wouldn't want me bitching and moaning. So I try to keep a positive outlook most of the time."

Harry felt the need to say something else "George, I know you all have the right to hate me for his death.."

George actually looked angry "Harry don't, no one in my family blames you for Fred."

"He was fighting under my name, I sent out the call …"

"That's crap, my brother didn't die because you called; he died fighting for a cause my entire family believed in. We have stood up against that snake bastard though a couple generations now. So don't you take credit for Fred dyeing, he died for something he believed in and the only persons responsible were Voldemort and his fucking death eaters"

Harry took a step back "Sorry, it's just I feel responsible and I … well I have no idea how to handle this."

George calmed down "I know mate, I guess none of us really do. I can't speak for anyone else, but I know my family does not hold you responsible. You might have been at the center of this mate, but you didn't ask for it and we all know you didn't want anyone hurt."

Harry nodded, not completely convinced, but also relieved.

George then gave a slightly nasty grin "Oh Harry"

"Yeah?"

"Just to let you know I wouldn't kick your arse if you messed up with Ginny, I would leave that to rest of my family."

Harry raised an eyebrow questionably.

"I would make it my life's work to ensure you never sleep in a bed without itching powder, never eat a meal without fart-a-million in it, never ride a broom stick that didn't find the nearest pig sty, or ever wear a jockstrap without liquid heat. I like being more original then simply kicking your git arse."

Harry looked at him for second and then grinned "Good thing I have no intention of doing Ginny wrong."

"Remember that and we remain solid, of course you are likely going to have this conversation with the entire family."

Harry sighed "Yeah I expected that."

"Let's find my brother before he makes me an uncle before I am ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At her words telling him to stop, Ron grabbed her by the waist slide her up the wall a couple inches, moved his leg from in-between her legs, gently settled her to the ground and then took two steps back with his hands up attempting to show he wasn't a threat.

He then began to apologize, looking ashamed, frustrated, confused and hurt. "Hermione I am really sorry, I shouldn't have touched you like that, I won't do it again, I am really sorry."

Hermione looked at the conflicting emotions flirting across Ron's face, and knew she had to address this fast. She likely couldn't address the frustration Ron's face showed, but she needed to address the other emotions she could see in his face.

"Ron shut up for minute."

Ron instantly shut up, looking like he had been caught doing something wrong.

Hermione looked around and spotted a couple chairs next to each other. She grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him to the chairs.

"Sit down."

Ron sat down, looking at Hermione with almost fear.

Hermione dragged the other chair to face Ron's chair and sat down with their knees touching.

She then took a breath and said "Let's get something straight, Ron" and she then poked her finger against his chest with each word "You – Did – Nothing – Wrong – Ron – Weasley."

Ron looked a bit relieved but confused "I touched you, clearly in a way you weren't ready for."

In a way Ron was both right and wrong, Hermione thought for a few seconds on how to address this.

"First you stopped when I asked Ron like a gentleman would, second I think the fact I was sucking on your tongue like a lollypop and riding your leg like a broomstick was a strong indicator that I was a willing participant."

Ron rubbed the back of his head still looking confused "Ok, then what was wrong, did you decide you didn't want to be with me like that?"

Hermione sighed, this was embarrassing "Ron, again let me make it clear, there is only one person I want to be …physical with for lack of better term … and that person is you."

"Ok then, I'm even more confused now."

"Ron how far were we going to go today if I hadn't stopped you?"

Ron looked embarrassed "I rightly don't know Hermione. I didn't plan it or to be honest was really even thinking; I guess I would have taken it as far as you let me."

Hermione nodded "Well I at one point was willing to take it pretty far, but I just don't think right now is the proper time."

Ron nodded but still looked a bit confused. She could tell he was accepting her stopping them going further but was still unsure why.

"I had really three reasons for stopping things Ron."

"Ok, can I ask why?"

"Of course, first …. Well this is going to sound a bit mental considering we have known each other forever, have faced death together, even lived in a tent for months on end in the middle of the wilds."

Hermione took a breath before continuing "But Ron before we do … that! I want to at least date for a bit. We have been a couple for like an hour and a half and we were almost ready to shag, it's just too fast. Does that make sense?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a bit then his expression turned serious "You're right, it is mental"

He then grinned at her "But I get it, although I don't know when I can take you out for dinner and dancing, things are going to be completely mental while we recover."

Hermione smiled "Ron I don't need a dinner, just need to … I don't know wrap my mind around this … Us I mean."

Ron nodded "I get it Hermione, what we have isn't because I want sex."

She arched her eyebrows at him and gave him a combination unbelieving and slightly offended look.

Ron understood and grinned at her "Oh I want sex … Lots and lots of sex on pretty much any flat surface we can find. I just meant us being a couple isn't just about me getting laid."

Hermione couldn't help but grin "So you have given this some thought."

"Yep, by the way you must really be frustrated"

Hermione looked confused, although she admitted to herself she was a bit flustered due to the conversation they were forced to have, plus while she knew she had made the right decision to wait, she was for lack of better word feeling randy.

Sexual frustration sucked.

"Why do you say that?"

Ron snickered "You said shag a minute ago."

"I most certainly did not!"

Ron was openly laughing "Yes you did, you said "we were almost ready to shag""

Hermione knew she was turning red with embarrassment, she sometimes swore, but she tried to avoid doing so. Plus using that term to describe what they almost did was both exciting and mortifying.

Ron smiled and then winked "I liked it, you talking dirty was bloody HOT!"

Hermione turned even redder and then slapped Ron on his shoulder.

Ron laughed and she was forced to join him. Ron's ability to affect her moods so drastically was a bit frightening, no one could make her angrier or cause more frustration in her life as Ron Weasley, but on the other hand no one could make her laugh as easy or make her as happy as Ron. Which gave him a lot of power over her, which was why it was so frightening, it didn't matter that Ron had no clue how drastically he affected her.

Ron then looked thoughtful "What were the other two reasons?"

"I am sorry?"

"What were the other two reasons for not making out? I understand why on your first, but the other two make me curious."

Again Hermione turned red "Well to be perfectly blunt, while it's more important who your with versus where, I still really don't like the idea of losing my virginity in the half destroyed, dusty remains of the Hogwarts headmaster's office."

Ron looked a bit ashamed "I got it, sorry luv."

She actually felt warmth at hearing him using the term of affection, while it wasn't the same as a real "I love you", it still felt nice. She didn't blame Ron for not saying those words yet, hell she knew she loved the bloke and she still wasn't ready to say the words.

But knowing Ron truly had feelings for her and wanted to be with her made a pretty bad day a bit better.

So she soothed his guilt, plus she felt what she was saying was true "Ron, again you didn't do anything wrong, I was enjoying what we were doing earlier, and I have every plan to have us work up to that point again and eventually beyond, I just need a bit of time."

Ron again nodded "I know Hermione, I just want to make clear I won't pressure you, you have my permission to hex off body parts if I push to much … I just ask you choose carefully, kind of like some."

Hermione smiled "I know Ron, and trust me I like parts of you staying where they currently as well."

Ron got his good humor back "Ok we are solid on that, what is the third reason."

Hermione smiled a bit "While I don't like to rush into something like this and I don't like the location there is one other thing I like even less, when we decide to continue this activity."

Ron looked confused "What?"

"An audience!"

"What audience?"

Hermione pointed over Ron's shoulder. Ron turned around then turned pale.

Surrounding the room, most still on the wall were all the magical portraits of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses. All of them looking at the two teenagers, some looked disapproving, a few looked disgusted (Ron guessed those where Slytherins), especially an old hag Ron guessed had died never having been kissed by the look on her face. The majority though looked amused at the two of them. Dumbledore was smiling in a good natured way at them and then gave Ron a wink.

Ron turned back to look at Hermione "Well how about we leave these all to their own devices, and no longer intrude on their office."

Hermione looked amused and nodded.

Ron looked back and saw Dumbledore waving goodbye.

They got up and walked down to hall, once they were away from the portraits; Ron turned and groaned "That was bloody creepy, by Merlin's balls, why didn't you let me know."

Hermione couldn't help laughing, although her initial reaction was similar to Ron's.

"Why would I do that, it was actually kind of funny the way you looked when you realized they were looking at us."

Ron looked at her with affection "Bloody witch!"

Hermione snorted "And a damn good one too!"

Ron grinned at her in response.

Hermione still felt a bit insecure on how Ron was handling her putting the brakes on their make out session. He seemed not to be upset once she explained it to him, but she worried he might look elsewhere for relief. She felt ashamed at that, Ron wasn't that shallow and she trusted him, but she still found her asking.

"Ron, you don't think me a tease do you, I wasn't trying to frustrate you."

Ron looked at her in surprise "Fuck no Hermione, listen, I was raised right by my parents and all my brothers also pounded in my head, you only go as far as the girl is comfortable with."

Ron then grinned at her "As for being frustrated, well luv I am an eighteen year old bloke, being sexually frustrated is part of the job description. Plus I have my mistress to fall back on for relief."

Hermione looked confused and frowned and said in a flat voice "Your mistress?"

Ron winked at her and then held up his right hand, palm outward and wriggled his fingers at her.

Hermione looked confused for a few seconds then realized what he meant and turned red then started to giggle. She then slapped his arm, but couldn't stop giggling.

Ron grinned at her, he felt pride he had the ability to make her smile and actually giggle.

Hermione then looked at him and teased him back "How long have you been utilizing your mistress?"

Ron snorted "Since I was thirteen, you have been present in almost all those sessions, well at least in my mind."

Hermione smiled with a bit of wicked look in her eye "Have I now, what type of thoughts did you have about me?"

Ron looked a bit embarrassed and also turned on "Well, my guess is if you knew my fantasies you would hex me."

Hermione looked at him "Why did you have fantasies about hurting me?"

Ron looked shocked "Of course not!"

Hermione didn't know why she asked that, Ron was at times insensitive, and quick to anger even, but never intentionally cruel.

Hermione was very intelligent though and she quickly guessed what Ron was hinting at.

She got a sultry look in her eye and asked "Let me guess, maybe you thought of us going at each other and you dominating me and having your wicked way with me."

Ron turned red with embarrassment, which answered her question. Ron had many fantasies about the young woman standing in front of him, some were romantic, but some were just plain fucking and other actives Ron really had no personal knowledge of.

Ron was unsure how Hermione would react to that bit of knowledge; he hoped she wouldn't think he didn't respect her. Ron had respected Hermione since the end of their first year, it was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her, her intelligence, bravery and compassion developed Ron's strong appreciation for the woman.

Granted Hermione also had her faults, and Ron still was unsure despite her words earlier if she really did respect him. But he did know he respected her.

The fact he also found her cute and sexy was a major bonus also.

As for Hermione, she had always considered flirting a waste of time, but she was now actually finding it exciting and fun.

As for Ron's confession, she wasn't really bothered by it, simply because she had fantasies along those lines as well. She might have worried about her own concept of self-worth, except she also had fantasies of dominating Ron.

She leaned in not touching him, but invading his personnel space "Well Ron, I have fantasies also, including me tying you up with scarves and torturing you with pleasure for hours."

She really shouldn't have read her mother's romance novels; many of them were highly erotic and had put some risqué ideas in her head.

Ron's eyes bugged out a bit and he gasped "Bloody fucking hell, you are killing me here Hermione."

She found herself smiling at him and giving him a saucy wink.

"So you mean to tell me Hermione that you think of me while you …" Ron stumbled trying to think of the right word "Wank?"

Now Hermione turned red with embarrassment.

"Yes Ron, you know us women do that also."

"Well I of course know woman do that, I am not an idiot, I just really didn't think you did it."

"Ron I thought we established I was a girl back in our fourth year!"

Ron grinned and bent down until their foreheads were touching "Hermione, just to be clear, I knew you were a girl before that. In fact during our third year, I noticed you had developed these amazing things called tits, I found myself fascinated by those lovelies"

Hermione snorted and slapped Ron's chest "You are a pervert Ron, ogling me like that while I was still in a training bra."

Ron brought an obviously fake look of indignation to his face "I was thirteen, there is nothing perverted about a thirteen year old boy ogling a thirteen year old girl."

Hermione laughed "I guess not."

"So Hermione, this you wanting to take things slow, were does snogging fall into this timeline?"

Hermione grinned "I think we are right at the snogging stage."

"Wicked!"

Ron bent down and kissed Hermione, he started slow, with the kiss being soft and tender. When he met no resistance, he started probing with his tongue, at which point Hermione granted him access. Their tongues dueled with each other inside Hermione's mouth.

Ron's hard-on returned in full force, but he ensured he kept his hands above her waist and away from her tits. He wanted to run his hands all over her, but he also didn't want to overstep.

He would defiantly have to find some alone time later to relive this pressure.

Hermione was finding that snogging Ron and again feeling his hard cock against her body was producing a the same effect on her body that she experienced inside the headmasters office.

A part of Hermione's mind wondered why she wanted to wait, why not just drag Ron to an empty classroom and do it. But her more logical portion of her mind staved off the hormones and knew it was better to wait at least until they were not bone tired, and feeling the grief and relief from surviving the battle.

She felt she would be taking an extra-long shower tonight.

They broke away to gasp for breath and looked at each other.

Hermione grinned "Yes, lots and lots of snogging."

Ron returned her grin and swooped down to kiss her aggressively; she responded by running her hands through his hair and down his back, using her nails to lightly scratch him.

Just then then heard both a laugh and a gasp followed by "Of fuck I really, really did not need to see this."

Ron and Hermione jumped apart like they had been shocked and turned to see a laughing George and an embarrassed Harry.

Ron tried to hide his discomfort with anger "What do you tossers want?"

George snickered "What have you two been up to?"

Ron glared "None of your business!"

Harry still looking uncomfortable piped in "Your Mum sent us, we are all going back to the Burrow' we will all appriate in the main hall."

"Oh, ok"

Hermione looked curious "How did you find us?"

Harry simply held up the Marauder's map.

Hermione looked a bit embarrassed not thinking of that.

George piped in "Of course we wondered how the two of you according to the map were sharing the same shoes … against a wall no less."

Both Hermione and Ron turned bright red.

George didn't let up "Never thought of doing it in the Headmaster's office, original."

Ron glared "Nothing happened, we just kissed, ok" Ron didn't want anyone thinking ill of Hermione's character.

He continued "Plus I wouldn't recommend it."

"Why"

"Paintings"

"Paintings?"

"Yeah, all the headmasters and headmistresses paintings looking at you."

George made a face "Blimmy, that's kind of creepy"

"You have no idea"

They continued to walk back to the main hall, when suddenly George stopped when they came to the courtyard.

The other three turned and looked at him; his was looking sadly over the courtyard, tears trailing down his face.

Ron stepped over to his brother "George, you ok mate?"

George said in a strained voice "I just go hit with a bunch of memories of the pranks we did in this area of the school. I just go hit again with realizing Fred won't be their anymore."

George wiped his eyes "Damn, I don't want to act this way, Fred wouldn't want me to be all mopey. You all must think I am total sod."

Ron responded "Bullocks, we lost our brother; we all are going to be hit with these times when we are overwhelmed with memories. I guess the best thing is to remember the good times with Fred, least I think that's the best way to handle this."

Ron looked down "Besides you have nothing to be embarrassed about, I was crying like a baby two hours ago, I am sure I looked like a total wanker to Hermione here."

Hermione looked at Ron and responded softly "No you didn't, in fact you looked like the complete opposite."

Ron gave her grateful look for that comment.

Hermione glanced over at Harry then turned to George "I know it might not be our place, and I think I speak for Harry, but even though we are really not family, we are here for you as much as we can."

Harry nodded in agreement with Hermione.

George seemed to be recovering and gave both of them a grateful look and responded "Family isn't just blood, you two are part of us now, and hell Hermione I think of you as a second sister."

George then got a teasing look on his face "Of course I really hope little Ronnie here doesn't think of you as a sister that would be weird."

Ron glared at George "Fuck off wanker."

George laughed "Ok let's go find Mum before she sends another search party and get home. Plus we may have to act as keepers between Mum and Ginny."

Ron looked curious "Why?"

"Well Ginny and our mister Potter here were in a bit of compromising position."

Ron glared at his best friend "What were you doing?"

Harry looked a bit fearful "Nothing I was asleep with her head in my lap, just like you left us."

George grinned and piped in "Harry's pants though were a bit tight when he got up, were you having impure thoughts about my sister Harry?"

Now Harry turned red and responded "Fuck off George!"

Georges laughter rang through the hall as they went in search of the rest of the Weasley clan.

_TBC_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A/N Sorry the update took so long; holidays and work have made time a major LIMFAC. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

_Please provide reviews if it's not too big a problem._


	4. Chapter 4 - Burrow Sweet Burrow

Story: The story of Ron and Hermione's developing relationship while they search for her parents also will have a healthy dose of H/G and their relationship.

Chapter Summary: Returning to the Burrow, however issues will arise

Spoilers: Will utilize elements from both the books and the movies that I feel help on the story I am telling, sorry to all the purists out there.

Rated M: For language and eventual sex between young adults, areas with sex in them will be marked as such, so if this offends you or you are underage please do not read

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about HP and am not making a cent, if I was getting a percentage I would likely not have to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Burrow sweet Burrow**

After kissing Harry, Ginny followed her mother to begin gathering their items, there wasn't much, and Ginny thought her Mum, Percy and Fleur could have easily accomplished this. She was sure her mother was acting as a keeper between her and Harry.

Sure enough her mother stuck to Ginny like glue, Ginny suspected they were going to have the "talk", which would likely be really embarrassing to both of them. Her Mum seemed to be working up the courage to address things.

After a couple minutes Molly spoke up "Ginny are you and Harry back together again?"

Ginny sighed "I think so, but we still have to work some things out, like why the hell he thought it was "noble" to dump my ass last year!"

Molly grunted "Ginny watch you language please."

"Why are you asking Mum?"

Molly looked at her "I am simply concerned for both of you."

Ginny looked puzzled "Why?"

"You and Harry have both been through a great deal these past couple of years and I don't want you jumping into anything too quickly."

Ginny gave a sigh "Mum we have hardly gone into this at firebolt speed, we have known each other for seven years!"

"Yes, but I have concerns on why you are dating now, we will discuss it later when we are alone over a nice cup of tea."

Ginny groaned, she loved her mother to death, but Molly Weasley could be extremely pushy at times in getting in her children's business.

Molly continued "Plus you're at the age I want to ensure you understand about the consequences of sex."

This produced another painful groan from Ginny.

"Mum, we did this last year for Merlin's sake!"

When Ginny had started dating Dean, Molly had given her the "talk". Molly had told Ginny not to let Dean or any other boy pressure her. She had also ensured Ginny knew the contraceptive spell and how to make the potion (which was surprisingly easy) to avoid any surprises.

Ginny had listed the conversation as one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

Molly gave Ginny the look "Well I just want to ensure you understand the importance."

"Well did you give my brothers this speech, are you planning to talk to Ron, he and Hermione are an item now, or am I the only one getting your wisdom?"

Molly glared back at her daughter "Ginny there is no need to be rude!"

Ginny backed down; her mother was one of the few people who had the capability of intimidating Ginny

"Sorry Mum, but I still feel like I am being singled out here due to me being a girl."

"You are not being singled out I assure you. Your father has given this knowledge to all your brothers, including Ron, although I will ensure he talks to the boy again now he is involved with Hermione."

Molly sighed and continued "Your father and I decided these types of conversations were best done by the parent of the same sex. In fact I think I will have your father talk to Harry as well, considering the poor boy has no parents of his own, plus I should talk to Hermione."

Ginny thought about it and figured her mother was right, have this type of conversation with her mother was difficult, having this type of conversation with her father would be a nightmare.

Ginny then realized what her mother had said at the end of her statement.

Ginny growled "Mum, You are planning on having Dad giving Harry the talk! After that, plus the threats he will receive from my brothers I will be lucky if he wants to hold my hand, in fact he will probably run away out of fear for his life!"

Molly laughed "Ginny, your father and your brothers are fond of Harry, yes they will likely tell him not to hurt you, simply because they love you dear, but they when push comes to shove will not disapprove of you and Harry."

"But you do?"

Molly shook her head "No dear, I simply have concerns, but this is not the proper place to address them, we will talk once we get back to the Burrow."

Ginny glance around, while no one was paying attention to them, having this conversation in the Hogwarts main hall was not ideal.

"Ok Mum, we can talk about this later."

Molly smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek, then moved to Ginny's sister-in-law Fleur.

Ginny really didn't want to redo the conversation they had during her fifth year, talking about your perspective sex life with your mother was embarrassing, along with Molly insisting Ginny prove she knew how to cast the contraceptive charm made the whole thing horrifying.

Plus the knowledge was not needed, at least not yet; Dean and her physical relationship had consisted of a lot of snogging a bit of heavy petting. Dean had hinted he wanted to do more, but was a descent bloke and hadn't been pushy about it (unlike her first boyfriend Michael).

But Dean, despite being cute and a good bloke wasn't who Ginny really wanted to be with, and in addition she was only fifteen at the time she dated Dean and she wasn't ready to go that far, no matter who the boy was.

Ginny had been a bit embarrassed and angry when she found out she had a reputation in the school as being easy.

Which was strange to Ginny, she had dated a grand total of three boys, well four if you count the friendship date with Neville at the Yule Ball. If that was the standard for being easy then three fourths of the students in Hogwarts were sluts.

She had thought Dean was spreading lies and had confronted him, he swore he never said anything like that to anyone. His best mate Seamus was her next suspect, the guy had been known to brag and he also might try to get revenge for her breaking up with his best mate.

But Seamus had also sworn he hadn't said anything like that.

Ginny had eventually found out the rumors were being spread by girls, predominantly from other houses. The rumors seem to have started from a Ravenclaw who had wanted to date Harry, and of course the Slytherins had jumped on trying to embarrass a Gryffindor.

Ginny didn't like it, but there was really nothing she could do, so she tried to ignore it. Hermione had faced the same thing during her fourth year when that bitch Rita Skeeter spread rumors about her.

The fact was the closest Ginny had ever come to "being easy" was with Harry by the lake, and she didn't feel any shame what had happened between them.

In fact she found herself smiling at the memory.

XXXXXXXMatureXXXXXXXXXXXXMatureXXXXX

_Harry and Ginny had been dating for a month, and Ginny was actually the happiest she could remember being._

_Her feelings for Harry had changed over the years. The first couple of years Ginny was embarrassed to admit even to herself that her attraction to Harry had been a silly fan girls attraction._

_But after taking Hermione's advice and dating other guys, she actually started looking at Harry as a friend versus some famous heroic figure to sigh over. She found she actually like the boy and began to care less and less about the name that went with the boy._

_Unfortunately once Ginny came to this realization she became convinced Harry really had no interest in her beyond friendship._

_But eventually she started thinking Harry was interested and after her breakup with Dean they finally got their crap together._

_So they found themselves in a secluded location on the lake, with a blanket on a nice spring Sunday. _

_Ron had finally broken up with Lavender and he and Hermione were attempting to reconnect at least at the friendship level, so they were spending time with each other. Although Ginny thought they both wanted a hell of lot more then friendship._

_Harry and she were talking about nothing important, lying on the blanket enjoying each other's company and the beautiful day. It was a warm day and both of them were wearing shorts and tee-shirts. _

_Harry made a funny comment about Fred and George would either become rich or get arrested for the jokes, gadgets and gizmos they were selling out of their shop._

_Ginny started laughing and Harry looked at her funny._

"_What?" Ginny asked_

_Harry smiled "I love seeing you laugh like that, you're really beautiful."_

_Ginny blushed while Harry leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips._

_Ginny found herself responding enthusiastically and pushed her tongue to gain access to Harry's mouth, which Harry immediately granted. Their tongues wrestled in Harry's mouth while both of them were moaning with pleasure._

_The kiss became more aggressive and somehow Ginny found herself on her back with Harry on top of her. She was a bit shocked Harry was being so forward, but found she was enjoying the situation immensely._

_She found herself running her hands through Harry's dark hair and arching her body to maximize contact between their bodies._

_Even though they were both fully clothed, Ginny found her body responding to the contact. Her nipples hardened and she felt her core warming up. Somehow Harry got between her legs and began rubbing his hardness against her core, while running his hands up and down her body, making her moan with desire._

_At this point Harry seemed to realize the position they were in and broke off the kiss and looked at her with a non-verbal question. _

_Ginny responded by speeding her legs farther, with her feet planted on the blanket and lifting her hips, increasing the friction between their bodies, which caused Harry's eyes to roll back, he started rocking his hardness against her sex and shoving his tongue into her mouth, making Ginny groan in approval._

_Their movements were awkward and lacked any coordination, it was clear neither of them really had a clue on how to do this properly. But it didn't matter, feeling Harry rubbing against her in such an intimate manner was quickly causing Ginny's body to respond, making her core dampen her nickers._

_Harry was moaning into her mouth, speeding up his movements._

_After a few minutes Ginny cried out as she had her first orgasm that wasn't self-induced in her life. _

_Harry actually growled (which Ginny found sexy as hell) and placed his face in the crock of her neck and shoulder, kissing and sucking her neck while he came._

_After catching his breath, Harry groaned and rolled off her and Ginny felt like her bones had melted. Both of them had significant wet spots on their shorts due to them coming. _

_Harry looked a bit embarrassed as he adjusted his glasses which had slid down his nose "Sorry, I not sure what came over me there."_

_Ginny was still panting from the experience but managed to roll over looked at Harry "I think both of us were active participants Harry, I didn't stop you, it was actually very enjoyable."_

_Harry turned red with embarrassment, but also couldn't help but grin "Brilliant!"_

"_We better get back, or Ron will come looking for us."_

_Harry flinched at the thought of his best friend finding him in a compromising position with Ron's baby sister._

"_Yeah I guess you're right, here let me clean us up."_

_Harry cast a cleaning spell to remove the stains on their shorts and Ginny combed out her hair._

_They then headed back._

_XXXXXXXMatureXXXXXXXXXXXXMatureXXXXX_

Ginny counted that day as one of her better. They really never had a chance to go as far as they did on that day, finding time and a location for making out in a boarding school is difficult, especially if you have an older brother who is really protective.

Then of course the noble son-of-bitch dumped her to protect her. Ginny understood it mentally but emotionally she was angry. She knew she wanted to get back together with Harry, but she didn't want to come across as if everything was forgotten.

It didn't take long before everything was packed and ready to go. Harry, George, Ron and Hermione returned, with Ron and Hermione looking embarrassed and strangely enough so did Harry. George actually looked amused, which Ginny was glad to see.

Suddenly Ginny felt a wave of guilt, her brother and many others were dead or injured and she was thinking about making out with her quasi-boyfriend. She knew Fred wouldn't want everyone being depressed, but Ginny wondered what was wrong with her she would think about making out with Harry 24 hours after one of her brothers was dead.

Ginny kind of felt like a turd at this moment!

Ginny also felt an urge to go to Harry but stopped herself, she knew she was sending conflicting signals, but she still felt they needed to talk before they went any further.

Molly began rounding up the Weasley clan along with their significant others along with their belongings.

Molly looked over the group "Ok, we will use the floo, I prefer no one who is exhausted flinch themselves. Arthur already sent his patronus and it's safe at the Burrow."

Before the group could move though a dust covered Hagrid meandered over to the group looking nervous, he came to a stop in front of Molly.

"Molly, I knows this is likely not the best times to ask, but I hope you'll let me know when it's time to pay proper respects to Fred. He was a good lad, a heap of trouble, but a good lad all the same. I was fond of him and I hope … well like I said I would like to pay my respects. Sorry if I am speaking out of turn."

Molly smiled, stood on toes and reached up and touched the half-giants face "I will make it a special case to ensure you are informed when it's time to say good bye Hagrid. Fred was fond of you as well, and you're right he was a good lad, but a heap of trouble."

Hagrid gave her a half smile with his eyes glistening "You all need anything from me, you let me know, you hear Molly?"

Molly responded by giving the half-giant a hug, then the entire Weasley clan, including Harry and Hermione came up and hugged the half giant.

Ginny noticed Harry was crying when he hugged Hagrid, she knew Harry loved the man, who was one of the first people to ever show Harry any kindness, and he was likely relieved Hagrid had survived the battle. Plus all emotions were close to the surface.

Ginny was also extremely found of the half-giant.

The last was Fleur, she walked up to Hagrid and motioned him to bend down, and she then kissed him on the cheek.

"You're a good man, monsieur." She then smiled "You should contact Madame Maxime, I know she misses you."

Hagrid turned red with embarrassment and coughed to try and hide it.

Ginny who was watching this couldn't help but smile, her opinion of her sister-in-law had changed over time. She at first couldn't stand the woman and thought Bill was thinking with his small head.

Ginny's (along with most of the Weasley family) thought Fleur was an arrogant snob and first class bitch. However, Ginny had to admit her opinion started to change when Fleur had stuck with Bill after he was badly injured.

Ginny finally became convinced Fleur actually loved Bill and wasn't quite as swallow as she first appeared. In addition Ginny had to give Fleur credit for helping Harry, Hermione and Ron when they hid at the Shell cottage.

Ginny still thought her sister-in-law was a bit flighty, but wasn't too bad.

Harry looked thoughtful for a second and then requested "Mrs. Weasley, could I have like two minutes please."

"Of course Harry"

Harry nodded and then walked over to the students, which included the majority of the surviving DA members and other students who had stayed and fought.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look and followed him, Ginny and George also found themselves following as well.

Harry cleared his throat, the students all began to gather around him. She saw Luna, Neville Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Cho, the Patil twins, and many others all looking at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath and then began "Look, I am not great at this stuff, but I just felt I needed to say something to you all before I leave for the Weasely's home."

Harry bit his lip and then continued "We lost a lot of good people during this and we will be seeing each other when we say goodbye to our fallen in the coming days. But I wanted to thank every one of you."

"Even though I wish otherwise, I will be getting most of the attention for the killing Voldemort, but the truth is every one of you, and all the people who died fighting him deserve as much credit as me if not more."

Ron piped in likely in an attempt to lighten the mood "Actually mate we renamed him the Dead Arsehole, kind of fits and shows we shouldn't be afraid of the git anymore!"

Harry couldn't help smiling at Ron's interruption, Ron was right it did kind of fit.

"All right, defeating the Dead Arsehole, the simple fact is every one of you deserve to be recognized for this, you all showed great courage and loyalty to the school and more importantly to what was right."

Harry looked like he might be tearing up a bit but continued "I can never repay you all for what you did here, but after we pay our proper respect to the dead, the least I can do is arrange all of us to meet for a dinner or something. I know it's not enough, but I would like to remain in contact and well it's the best I can think of right now."

Seamus spoke up "If you have fire whisky I think I can arrange it on my calendar."

Lavender gave him an exasperated look and nudged him in the ribs. Seamus just grinned back at her.

Harry smiled "I think we can sneak something like that Seamus."

A tired voice spoke behind them "I will pretend I didn't hear that Mr. Potter."

The students turned to the acting Hogwarts Headmistress Professor McGonagall. Everyone noticed she seemed to have aged a great deal over the last couple years.

Harry responded with respect "We are just trying to plan something once everything calms down Professor."

"I understand Mr. Potter, and I also want to also compliment you all for the courage you showed."

She looked around sadly "I just pray we never have need of this form of courage again here at Hogwarts."

She stood a bit taller "Although this is one of Hogwarts saddest times, it also is one of Hogwarts finest times. The fact that teachers and students from all four houses defended our school gives me great pride."

There was mummer of thanks from the surrounding students, many look a bit embarrassed.

Harry noticed many of the teachers were standing behind Professor McGonagall. Harry realized the story of one of the teachers who couldn't be here needed to be passed on to the Headmistress.

Professor McGonagall wasn't finished though "We have contacted all your families we could find; unfortunately we do not know were everyone's family is, since many went into hiding. However, we will move any students and facility to Hogsmeade, the tavern, and many homes have been opened until we find your families."

Of course some of their family members may never be found, especially those with a muggle blood. But McGonagall wouldn't say something like that with wounds still fresh.

Harry walked over to McGonagall "Professor could I have a private moment please?"

"Of course Mr. Potter."

Harry and Professor McGonagall walked towards a corner away from everyone else.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

Harry bit his lip then began "It's about Professor Snape."

McGonagall's voice and face turned cold "What about Snape?"

Harry sighed "I know he was actually working for Professor Dumbledore."

"I find that concept highly unlikely Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at her steadily "I have proof Professor, I have access to his memories and seen why he did what he did and how he was working for Professor Dumbledore"

Professor McGonagall looked thoughtful but still dubious "Memories can be altered Mr. Potter."

"Yes Professor, but he gave his memories to me while he was dying, from what I understand it takes a great deal of concentration to change memories for the Pensieve, I don't see how he could do it."

McGonagall frowned "He murdered Professor Dumbledore Mr. Potter; I don't see how you can absolve him of that crime."

Harry face turned sad "Professor Dumbledore was dying himself Professor. He had destroyed one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, but in the process he was cursed and was dying a slow death."

McGonagall gasped "His hand?"

Harry nodded "He didn't have much time from my understanding and he ordered Snape to kill him to enhance Snape's standing with Voldemort."

"Do you have the vial of memories Mr. Potter?"

Harry pulled them out and handed them to McGonagall "I admit I didn't like Professor Snape, but I thought you should know the truth. No matter how much I disliked the man, he showed a great deal of courage and determination to do what he did."

McGonagall looked at the vial "I will look at this; I hope you are correct Mr. Potter. Severus was a difficult man at times, but I at one time considered him a friend; I would prefer he wasn't a traitor."

"I just thought you should know Professor."

McGonagall looked over at the crowd and saw Ron talking to Hermione, running his hand up and down her arm. McGonagall actually smiled "I see Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger finally discovered what was obvious to half the school."

Harry chuckled "Yeah, finally, at times the two of them at times drove me mental."

"You three did some amazing things Mr. Potter, I am glad they can find some happiness in all this, I hope you do as well."

At this point Molly walked up to the pair and said to McGonagall "Minerva, if I can grab Harry from you, it's time we headed home."

Professor McGonagall nodded "Of course Molly."

She looked uncomfortable but then looked Molly Weasley in the face "I can't tell you how sorry I am about Fred, the boy was a handful, but he showed great courage."

Mrs. Weasley's face almost broke but she seemed to get a hold of herself "Thank you Minerva, many families are facing losses tonight."

Professor McGonagall nodded "Yes the cost was too high."

Mrs. Weasley looked around the shattered remains of the main hall "Hopefully the students of this school are never called on for something like this again."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to recover "Well please let us know if there is any assistance we can do on the reconstruction."

"I will"

"Good night Minerva"

"Good night Molly"

Mrs. Weasley put her hand on Harry's back and said "Come along Harry, it's time we all got home."

They walked to where the rest of the family was waiting for them, and then made their way to a fireplace to floo.

One by one they stepped in and called out "The Burrow"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione looked around once she stepped out of the fireplace, she saw Ron standing not far away and she moved to his side, he gave her a tired smile.

As she looked around, Hermione smiled. Hermione had always loved the Burrow, while it was not fancy and at times crowded; it always had a feeling of comfort and family.

The last through the floo was Molly Weasley, who looked around to ensure everyone was present. She then saw her oldest son and her husband. Molly walked over and hugged Arthur, who kissed the top of her head.

Molly voice cracked a bit "Are you sure it's safe Arthur?"

He nodded "Both me and Bill ensured the wards were not breached, our home was not desecrated Molly."

Molly nodded against his chest, and then took a deep breath, seemingly shaking off her sadness.

She then broke off her hug from her husband and looked around barking orders "Showers first, we are all filthy, but we have only two showers. Hermione, Fleur and Ginny you take yours first, boys I want clean sheets on all the beds, then you take your showers, starting with Harry, since he is a guest. I will begin fixing us some tea and a nice dinner; it should be ready when you are finished. Now move all of you."

Everyone broke up to carry out her instructions.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was the first in the downstairs shower, while Fleur took the upstairs shower.

Hermione quickly undressed and was soon standing naked in the middle of the washroom waiting on the water to heat up. Her muscles were sore and she knew she looked a fright.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was a mess, her body still had marks from the chandelier which had injured her in Malfoy manner, as well as her scar from the Department of Mysteries and the hated "mudblood" on her arm.

Ironically she also had a smudge on her nose, just like Ron had on his nose the day she first met him. She couldn't help but smile at that.

She had always been slim, however she had lost weight over the last year, in her eyes she had even less of the womanly curves blokes liked. Her breast had never been large, and she felt like her hips were too narrow.

However Ron seemed to still find her attractive, of course he could just be on an adrenaline high from surviving the battle. Hermione instantly felt bad in thinking that, she knew Ron was feeling the rush, so was she, but he had shown his feelings and desire wasn't simply reaffirming he was alive.

Offering to be tortured in another person's place showed a great deal of love. So what happened tonight wasn't simply lust.

Plus to be perfectly honest she wanted Ron to find her attractive and lust after her.

Her water was hot and she stepped into the shower, Hermione wished she had more time, to be perfectly blunt she wanted to relieve the sexual tension she was feeling. However, numerous people were waiting for the shower and it would be rude to make them wait because in the words of Ron she wanted to wank.

Thinking about Ron didn't help with the sexual frustration.

So Hermione quickly finished her shower, brushed her wet hair and changed into the pajamas and some sandals she had stored in her bag and walked out of the shower. 0

Harry was waiting to go next, looking deep in thought about something. He gave her a quick smile and then shuffled into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked into the kitchen area to help Mrs. Weasley, who was preparing what looked like a paste dish with vegetables and bangers.

Hermione was soon setting the table while Fleur was making tea; soon Ginny arrived and helped Mrs. Weasley with the meal.

The male members of the family came down carrying dirty bed linen and clothes.

After a while the entire group came in with wet hair and mostly in pajamas and robes.

Molly with her magic finished the food quickly and she and Ginny carried out the food to the table and everyone sat down at the table. Hermione sat next to Ron who reached under the table and grasped her hand.

Harry looked a bit unsure but eventually sat down next to Ginny, who seemed to be looking at him through the corner of her eye.

At first the table was relatively quite, with only the lightest of conversations taking place.

Molly eventually looked up and asked "Are all the beds made, with an extra bed in Ginny's and Ron's rooms?"

The boys all nodded with Bill say "We took care of it mum."

"Outstanding, Boys you of course all have your own rooms, Ginny and Hermione will share, as will Ron and Harry. I am sorry Fleur the bed in Bill's room and bed will be a bit small."

Fleur smiled "It will be fine Molly; it will make it cozy and romantic."

Bill turned a bit red and glanced at his mother in a guilty manner.

Molly's eyebrows shot up a bit and she cleared her throat "I see, well that's nice dear."

Most of the males started snickering and even Ginny was trying to hide a grin.

George, however was staring at his food, he then looked up "Mum, I think I would prefer to sleep on the couch versus in our old room."

Molly turned white and then stood up "Excuse me a moment!" she then went into the kitchen. Arthur stood up and followed her.

George looked guilty, and started to stand to follow his parents, but Bill reached over and grasped his arm "Give them a bit George, we are all going to go through times like this, you did nothing wrong."

Percy then spoke "I will sleep in your old room; you can have my room George."

George looked grateful "You sure about this Percy?"

Percy nodded "I won't lie and say it will not be uncomfortable, but while Fred was my brother and I miss him terribly of course, well I wasn't as close to him as you were, no one was."

George looked like he was going to cry but was holding back the tears. Percy looked at him with guilt "Did I just say something wrong?"

George shook his head "No, I just have moments were I forget he is gone and then shit like this hits me and I think I am going to lose it."

Hermione looked around the table all the family was displaying signs of grief, guilt and confusion.

Ron was looking at the kitchen area where his parents had disappeared into, the expression on his face showing he wanted to do SOMETHING, but was unsure what. He was gripping Hermione's hand under the table with an almost painful force.

Hermione didn't mind, and understood he needed her as an anchor.

Hermione then looked over at Harry and her heart almost broke, Harry's face was white and he was looking at the kitchen area with a look of guilt.

Ginny also seemed to see this and got a stubborn look on her face "Harry quit it!"

Harry looked shocked "What?"

Ginny glared at him "It's not your fault damnit!"

Harry frowned "I am not so sure of that!"

Ginny seemed to get even angrier "You are not responsible for everyone!"

Harry seemed to be getting angry himself "If not me then who, I am the bloody "chosen one" and I am the one they fought and died for because some damn prophecy picked my name out of the bloody cosmic hat!"

George spook up "Harry we talked about this, Fred didn't die for you, Fred died for our fucking world and you don't have the right to take that from him!"

Harry looked even guiltier "You know I didn't mean any disrespect to him George."

George seemed to calm down with that statement "I know Harry, hell mate I even know why you feel like you do, but Ginny is right, you're not responsible for everyone involved in this mess."

Harry gripped the table and stared at his fingers "I just wanted to keep everyone around me safe as I could."

This seemed to make Ginny even angrier "And who bloody asked you to keep us safe Harry Potter?"

Harry face took a stricken look "Ginny I …"

Ginny spoke over him "You threw me a way like I didn't matter all in the name of fucking protecting me! Well who made you my freaking savior Harry Potter?"

"Ginny it wasn't li …."

Ginny snorted in anger "Save it, I am going for a walk, I will be back in an hour and everyone leave me alone. Anyone comes after me I will hex off their bullocks or tits, whichever is appropriate for their sex."

She then stormed out the door into the twilight.

Harry looked like Ginny had just punched him and he was confused how things had gotten so nasty so fast.

Harry started to rise to follow her, but Charlie reached over and said "Give her a while mate, she is mad at the world and Ginny has the worst temper of all of us, and we Weasleys are such a calm bunch."

Harry nodded looking miserable.

Fleur looked around table "I think we are all done with dinner, I will begin cleaning up."

Bill stood up "We all will, Harry and Hermione, your guest why don't you get a bit of fresh air."

Hermione understood Bill wanted Harry out of everyone's scrutiny for a bit of time to reacquire his bearings after Ginny's explosion.

Ron looked like he wanted go with Harry and her, but she thought Harry need a short break from the guilt he felt when looking at the Weaslies.

She turned to Ron "Let me talk to him alone for a bit Ron, I think he needs a friend who isn't so closely connected to all this."

Ron looked unconvinced "I am his best mate Hermione!"

"You are also the brother of the girl he loves and the brother to the man he is feeling guilty over. This is the one time you aren't the best choice Ron."

Ron looked a bit uncomfortable with the "girl he loves" statement, but he simply nodded.

Hermione grabbed his shirt and brought his head down to kiss him, she then leaned in and whispered "Look in on your parents Ron, I think they need to see their surviving children."

He reached up and stoked her cheek and nodded "Let me know if you need my help with Harry."

She smiled at him "I will Ron."

Hermione and Harry walked out onto the porch; it was a lovely spring evening and Hermione enjoyed the pleasant temperature and light breeze.

She and Harry both sat down on the steps, Harry looking out into the growing darkness, trying to see where Ginny went to.

Hermione looked at him "Relax Harry, you know Ginny is mad for you. She, just like all of us, has had a huge load on her shoulders lately."

"I know, it's just so confusing right now and I hate that she is mad at me."

Hermione smiled "Well, dumping her was bound to make her mad Harry, that might not have been you brightest moment."

Harry glared at her "How is it different than what you did to your parents!"

Hermione leaned back as if Harry had struck her.

Harry felt like a jerk "Sorry that came out a lot nastier then I meant Hermione, I know you did it to keep your parents safe. My point was that was what I was trying to do with Ginny."

Hermione sighed "I understand your analogy Harry."

Harry grimaced "Damn this stuff is so complicated, I hate putting people I care about in danger, including you and Ron."

Hermione nodded "I feel ashamed in doing what I did to my parents, but I honestly felt I had no choice."

"Well you can go get them now, the danger is mostly gone."

Hermione snorted "First I have to find them. I have no idea where they are."

Harry looked at her in surprise "What? I thought you sent them to Australia?"

"I did, but Harry Australia is 2.7 million square miles, with a population over 20 million! I have no clue where they are; they could be working as dentists or selling coconuts on the beach."

Harry looked at her "Why didn't you make it more specific?"

"I didn't want to know, in case I got captured, the Death Eaters could use my parents against me, but if I didn't know where they were it would be more trouble than it was worth for the Death Eaters to capture them."

Harry nodded "Ok that makes sense, but finding them is going to be tough."

Hermione nodded "I know"

Harry looked thoughtful for a second "Hermione, are there coconuts in Australia?"

Hermione looked up, scrunched her eyes in deep thought then said "I actually have no idea"

Harry laughed

Hermione glared at him "What?"

Harry was still snickering "I don't think I have ever heard you say those words before."

"Bugger off Harry!"

Harry started laughing again "Oh my god, you sound like Ron now."

Hermione snorted at that comment.

They fell into a friendly silence looking into the dark.

After a while Hermione remembered something and decided to use Harry to answer a question.

"Harry, can ask you something as a male?"

Harry looked confused "Uhh I guess, what do want to ask."

Hermione frowned "It's something Ron said"

Harry held up his hands "Hermione I never took sides with you two, I might not be the one to ask on this, especially if you are mad at Ron."

Hermione "I am not mad, I just need some incite in to something Ron indicated early tonight. We kind of laid out all the past issues we had and actually discussed them. Which I kind of wish we had down back in our fourth year."

Harry nodded "Ok, what do you want me to answer. Please nothing to personal."

"Well Ron hinted he was really bothered by my letters to Victor. If Ginny was say writing letters to Dean, would it bother you?"

Harry looked at Hermione; this question showed that even though Hermione was brilliant, she at times was a bit dense.

"It would drive me up the freaking wall."

Hermione looked at him in confusion "Really, why?"

"Let me put it this way, Cho is not writing me huge letters. If she was I would start wondering if she was planning on trying to get back together."

Harry quickly added "Which I have no interest in!"

Hermione frowned at Harry "That is silly; I can write a letter to a male without having any romantic interest in him."

Harry shook his head "Hermione, this wasn't just some male, this was your ex-boyfriend, meaning you had a history with him. Plus I know Krum had a desire to re-hook up with you at Bill and Fleur's party."

"Well I had no interest; it's amazing you males are so insecure."

Harry resented that and thought it was blatantly unfair and hypocritical.

Harry raised his eyebrows "So Hermione, if you found out Ron and Lavender where writing letters to each other, you would find it perfectly innocent and wouldn't be worried about it at all?"

Hermione went to open her mouth then froze looking like a fish out of water.

Harry smiled "Exactly!"

Hermione looked thoughtful "So I was wrong to write Victor you saying?"

"Of course not, who you write is up to you and you have the right to write anyone. But your question was if I was Ron would it bother me, well that's my honest answer."

Harry sighed "Look Hermione if you want to write Krum, maybe just let Ron know what is in the letters, if Krum talks about another girl he is dating, let Ron know you aren't bothered by it. You of course can do whatever you desire, but I think you have to admit if the situation was reversed you would have questions and concerns as well."

Hermione nodded "I will think on it, thanks for your honesty Harry."

Harry smiled "Hell Hermione, what I owe you and Ron I can never repay. You two are my best friends and you have saved my ass and helped me stay sane all through this nightmare. If you all ever need anything from me, just ask."

Hermione smiled then looked thoughtful "Harry, there is something, I hate to ask it, but well can I borrow some money."

"Of course, what do you need it for?"

"I have to get a new wand, I want to get rid of that bitch's wand; it's not for me! I would pay for it, but I can't access my parent's accounts and I have no money myself."

Harry face showed understanding "Of course, I will make the same offer to Ron, he lost his as well."

Hermione hugged Harry "Thank You, I will repay you of course, but I want a wand that is mine, I feel almost incomplete right now."

Ron walked out and called "Hey Potter you're not making moves on my girl are you?"

Ron's voice didn't carry the jealousy he had shown in the past, he felt more secure in feeling Hermione wanted him. He looked tired but smiled at his best friend and his new girlfriend (also his other best friend).

Harry looked at Ron with amusement and grinned "She can't control herself around me Ron; she threw herself at me I swear."

Hermione laughed and pushed Harry back "You wish Potter!"

The three friends sat back down on the steps of the porch, Hermione snuggling against Ron. Ron kissed her temple and gently ran his hands up and down her back. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.

Harry felt both happy and a bit uncomfortable at the same time, he felt like he was almost intruding, but it felt great sitting with his two friends without any crises this very minute facing them.

Harry asked "Ron, how are your parents doing?"

Ron sighed "Mum and Dad are still in the kitchen crying and holding each other, we are giving them some space."

Ron interlocked his fingers and said "I think they need to let it out, or it will build up they will just go "Boom!"" He then jerked his hands apart in an exploding motion.

Hermione whispered "I think everyone does"

At this point Ginny walked out of the darkness, upon seeing her Harry stood up and looked at her with concern.

Ginny stopped in front of them "Sorry for going mental in there, I just lost it"

Harry looked at her with concern "I think I understand, I think we all are going to have our mental moments."

Ginny nodded "Harry can we talk?"

Harry said "Sure"

Ron was looking back and forth between his sister and Harry, until Hermione pinched him in the side.

"Blimey, Hermione that hurt!"

Hermione stood up knowing Harry and Ginny needed to be alone.

"Come along Ron, let's take a walk."

"We are only in our robes and pajamas Hermione."

"It's a pleasant evening, are you afraid I will take advantage of you and steal your virtue Ronald?"

Ron snorted "I fucking wished"

As they walked into the darkness Harry heard Ron say "You know I really hate it when you call me Ronald."

Hermione responded "I never would have guessed ….. Ronald."

_TBC_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX_

_A/N First sorry for taking so long my muse was a fickle bitch and ran off on me._

_I know this was a heavy Ginny and Harry chapter, but I like both couples. The next one will have some Ron/Hermione stuff._

_The conversation between Harry and Hermione was for a couple reasons; first I always loved the brother/sister dynamic between the two. But also I felt a need to address the Hermione/Krum letters, which most authors really don't touch on. I always found the correspondence kind of weird, I have never received letters as described in the books from an ex-girlfriend, even ones I am on friendly terms with, and the only time I have ever heard of something like that, my friend was convinced the girl was trying to reestablish the relationship. It just shows that while no one was malicious, Ron's insecurities did not develop in a vacuum. _

_Oh also, I tried doing Fleur's accent, but I had to give up, I just couldn't do it realistically. So please forgive me and use your imagination._

_Please provide reviews if it's not too big a problem._


	5. Chapter 5 - Moonlight Activities

Story: The story of Ron and Hermione's developing relationship while they search for her parents also will have a healthy dose of H/G and their relationship.

Chapter Summary: This is strictly Ron and Hermione. This has a substantial lemon in it. I clearly marked where it begins and where it ends. If you are offended by such or are underage please skip that portion.

Spoilers: Will utilize elements from both the books and the movies that I feel help on the story I am telling, sorry to all the purists out there.

Rated M: For language and eventual sex between young adults, areas with sex in them will be marked as such, so if this offends you or you are underage please do not read

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about HP and am not making a cent, if I was getting a percentage I would likely not have to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Moonlight Activities**

Ron and Hermione walked in the moonlight angling towards a set of trees, not because of any great desire to arrive there, but simply to have a direction.

Ron was occasionally glancing back in the direction of Harry and his sister, even though he really couldn't see them due to being so late.

Hermione noticed and chided him "Ron, you know you can trust Harry and they have to work this out themselves."

"Yeah, I know Harry is a good bloke, it just is hard not to worry about your baby sister."

Hermione snorted "Honestly Ron, you and your brothers' act like she is a prize cow to keep away from the thieves! She will be of age in a week or two and she can pick who she wishes to be with!"

Ron shook his head "Of course we don't look at her that way Hermione, it's just she is our baby sister and it's hard to really to think anyone is good enough."

"Well you are going to have to Ron, or do you expect Ginny to spend her life alone?"

Ron sighed "Your right, I guess I still feel the need to look out for her. I know Harry really likes her and she can do a lot worse than him. I promise to try not acting like a complete git."

Hermione laughed "Good boy."

Ron frowned in her direction "Hey I am not a dog you know."

Again Hermione laughed while sliding her arm through Ron's, which caused Ron to look down at their linked arms and smile.

Hermione still giggling "You know your Patronus is a Jack Russell Terrier, so in a way you are a dog!"

Ron couldn't help teasing back "Ha Ha whoopee da! So I guess you're an otter then by your great logic."

Hermione lightly punched him in the ribs and gave a pronounced sniff "That's of course completely different, beside my otter is cute, sort of like you sometimes!"

Ron snorted and stood tall with false dignity "I am not cute; I am ruggedly handsome and very manly!"

"Of course you are Ronald."

Both were laughing at the teasing by the time they arrived at the copse of trees.

Hermione stepped away from Ron and looked up at the stars and the moon showing through the trees. She half-smiled "It is absolutely beautiful tonight, it kind of makes you forget all the horror we have seen so recently."

Ron looked at her with open affection shining off his face then nodded "Yeah, almost, although I am glad I am spending such a beautiful night with a pretty girl."

Hermione hoped it was too dark for Ron to see her blush "Ron, are you trying to seduce me?"

Ron grinned "Maybe a little, I still have hope for a nice snog before the night is over."

Hermione snorted and responded with affection "Prat!"

Ron laughed "I guess I messed up my chances, didn't I"

She walked up, stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss "Maybe not, but I think you will have to work at it."

Ron grinned at her "Noted!"

They continued walking further into the copse of trees, until Hermione asked in a more serious voice "Ron, what do you plan now that all this is over?"

Ron looked surprised and then answered truthfully "Burying my Brother and Friends."

Hermione felt horrible "Ron I am sorry I didn't mean it that way."

Ron shook his head "I know how you meant it Hermione; it's just getting through all the funerals is all I can wrap my head around right now. I have to be there when we bury Fred and all our friends who died. Hell I even feel like complete crap about Snape, and I didn't even like the greasy son-of-bitch, but still hate he is dead!"

Ron's voice became softer and in the low light Hermione could see he was nervous and looked vulnerable "I do know what ever comes later I want you to be a part of it."

This caused Hermione to smile "I feel the same way Ron."

Ron seemed to shake himself and asked "What about you, plans to become the youngest Minster of Magic, to change the world, or simply read every book in existence?"

Hermione responded "No, nothing that far in the future, I do know I want to finish my education."

Ron wasn't at all surprise by this "Yeah, I don't think I will be going back, but it seems right you do, it's who you are."

Hermione felt sad, but was not surprised. Ron never had the love of simply learning as she did. If he was interested in a subject and felt it had worth it he would work at learning, but if he didn't see the worth nor had little interest in a subject he would put forth only minimum effort.

Plus she knew Hogwarts now had painful memories due to Fred's death.

She also figured Harry wouldn't be going back either.

Hermione sighed "I will miss you, school will not be the same, but I just feel it's something I have to do."

Ron smiled "Of course you do, you wouldn't be Hermione Granger if you didn't have mental hunger for classes. We know McGonagall has the Head Girl title polished and waiting for you!"

Hermione snorted "Ron, it would be presumptuous for me to expect to be Head Girl!"

"Bollocks! I bet in her mind the job has been yours since the second year."

Hermione sighed "Maybe, but that is not the reason I plan to go back."

"I know luv, but face it you're a natural for the Head Girl job, you're smart and bossy!"

Hermione slapped him on the chest "Thank You for your assessment Ronald!"

Ron laughed in response "And violent too!"

Hermione smiled in response then her face turned sad "I will miss you, plus I don't think Harry will be coming back either. It will not be the same without you guys."

"Well if you let me I would love to visit you on weekends. I don't know what I will be doing but we can stay in touch Hermione. "

He then continued in a voice filled with fake indication "Plus you know Harry will be stopping by, if for nothing else then trying to seduce my bloody sister, the randy bastard!"

Hermione couldn't help laughing at that.

"I would love if you stopped by and visited on weekends Ron, plus we can see each other on holidays."

Ron nodded "Yeah we can work this out."

Hermione became quite for a minute and then said "I first though I have to find a way to get to Australia and find my parents."

Ron looked uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck "About that, Hermione I think we need to talk about this."

Hermione felt a pang of regret, she knew Ron was going to say he couldn't come, and she didn't blame him. His family was injured and his first responsibility was to them.

Ron continued in a rushed voice "If you want to I would really like to go with you!"

Hermione responded in surprise "You would?"

"Yeah, you need someone to watch your back and I would like to try and help you."

Hermione felt a warmth spread throughout her chest at Ron's words, but she felt she needed to do what was right for the Weasleys not for her own self-interest.

"Ron, you need to be here for your family, they will need you."

Ron shook his head "They don't need me, it's one of the benefits of having a large family. Plus like George said tonight you and Harry are family as well. You are my bloody girlfriend, what type of boyfriend would let you go around to the other side of the world alone."

Ron tried to insert some humor "Plus I have self-interest, if you go alone you will likely run into some buffed Australian wanker on the beach and he will sweep you of your feet, I have got to run interference and stop such a tragedy."

Hermione smiled at him "Are you sure, I don't want you to feel obligated simply because we are a couple now."

"Yeah I am sure, that is if you want me?"

Hermione felt a wave of emotion towards this young man and pushed him against a tree and grabbed his ears to pull his head down so she could kiss him.

XXXXXXXMatureXXXXXXXXXXXXMatureXXXXX

Hermione had meant for the kiss to be romantic and gentle, but before she knew what she was doing she was pushing her tongue into Ron's mouth, resulting in their tongues wrestling inside his mouth. Both of them started moaning in want and hunger.

Hermione ran her tongue along the roof or Ron's mouth, making him growl and press his body against hers.

Ron ran his hands up and down her sides then grasped her hips and swung her body around so that her back was against the tree. While still maintain the kiss Ron again ran his hands up and down her body, feeling her curves.

Ron was hard as a rock, he had been horny all day, in fact he felt hornier then he ever remembered before. A primitive part of him wanted to rip off their clothes and claim Hermione as his. But he wasn't going to push too hard and he remembered her comments in the Headmasters room.

So he took a breath and stepped back, and looked at her face.

Hermione stared at Ron for a second then asked "What's wrong?"

Ron sighed "I don't want to be pushy, but I am so bloody randy right now I feel like I want to explode!"

Honestly Hermione felt the same way, she knew Ron was following her lead on how far they would go, and she appreciated it.

Although a small part of her wished he would be more forceful and take the decision out of her hands. But she also knew Ron wouldn't do that because he respected her and he still lacked a bit of confidence.

So she made a decision.

"Ron we can't go … you know all the way. But it doesn't mean we can't do something with each other. I want to touch you Ron and I want you to touch me."

She smiled and added "And I want to snog you so much you can't remember your name!"

Ron grinned "To late, I think I passed that level five minutes ago."

Hermione smiled "Then come here" and grabbed the front of his robe and dragged him back to her body and brought his head down so she could kiss him.

Ron placed both of his hands along her face, gently massaging her cheeks with his thumbs.

Hermione had one hand in his hair, massaging his scalp and her other hand was pushing his robe off letting it drop into the dirt at their feet. She could feel his cock against her stomach and she found she wished he was a bit shorter so his hardness could be lower on her body.

Ron broke off the kiss for second "If I do something you don't like, then tell me luv, you might have to whack me beside the head to get my attention, but I will stop when you say so I promise."

Hermione simply nodded and Ron leaned in again and resumed kissing her.

Ron's hands went to the belt on Hermione's robe and untied them, then slide her robe down her body to the ground.

Hermione's hands were running along Ron's body and then she brought them up to begin unbuttoning his pajama tops, eventually opening his top and running her hands up and down his chest. She could feel the muscles defining his chest, and the hair sprinkled over his chest, and then she ran her hand down to his belly button, feeling the line of hair leading down to his pajama trousers.

Ron cupped Hermione's cheek then slowly ran his hand down her throat to V in her top. He slowly began to unbutton her top, giving her a chance to stop him, she didn't.

Ron slid her top off her shoulders and let it drop to the ground, he then took half a step back and looked at Hermione Granger semi-nude for the first time, a fantasy he had since he was thirteen when he didn't really even understand why he was having those fantasies. But now his fantasy had come true.

She was beautiful in Ron's eyes. Her hair was free and curly around her head framing her pretty face; her skin in the moonlight was fair but with a lite sprinkling of freckles along her shoulders.

Ron then let his gaze drop lower to her tits, they were not big, but would be a nice handful for his large hands. He thanked Merlin there was a full moon tonight, he could see clearly her brown nipples, hard from either the cool air or excitement.

He also could see her scar from the fight in the Department of Mysteries from a few years back. It was about the size of sickle, with a web of lines spreading from it for about an inch.

Ron reached out and ran his fingers along her scar, in Ron's mind her scar didn't make her any less desirable. It was a sign of what always attracted him to Hermione, the courage she always displayed over the years.

Hermione's face took on a look of concern; she was self-conscious of her looks, especially her scars.

But Ron's face had a look of wonder on it as he touched her.

"Merlin's balls, Hermione you are so beautiful."

He then slowly ran his hand down to her right breast and ran his fingertips around her nipple, making Hermione gasp. He then squeezed her tit and massaged her nipple with his palm.

All the while his face had the look he had just won the Quidditch cup.

He glance up to ensure Hermione didn't think he was being to forward. He was pleased to see a look of excitement on her face and her eyes half lidded with lust.

Ron became a bit bolder and leaned in and slowly ran his tongue around her nipple, Hermione moaned in response. Ron then took in in his mouth and gently began to suck on it, while using his hand to gently pull and tug on her other nipple.

"God Ron, keep doing that … Please"

Ron gently bit her nipple, making Hermione gasp again. He then ran his left hand to her back, feeling her naked skin. He then slowly ran his hand down and slid it under her pajama bottoms and her knickers and began to grasp and massage her arse cheek. Hermione threw her hips forwards trying to find some form of relief to her want.

Hermione was in heaven, Ron's mouth felt wonderful on her nipples and she was surprised to find she loved it when he gently chewed on them. It seemed to send a jolt of electricity straight down to her core. Her knickers were soaked already due to her excitement.

Ron would have loved to keep sucking on Hermione's tits; he found he really liked the activity. But unfortunately due to the difference in heights it was awkward standing up. He hoped in the future he would have a chance to do this again in a bed.

So he slid his mouth between her tits and kissed her sternum and mumbled "I love your body Hermione, you're so damn sexy!"

He then regretfully removed his hand from her arse (he really loved her bum) and stood up. He bent down to kiss her, running his tongue along her lips. Hermione opened her mouth to invite his tongue in. Their tongues curled around each other's, while Ron grounded his cock against Hermione's body.

Ron decided to take the next step, mindful to pull back if Hermione indicated she wanted him to stop.

Ron stepped back and then ran his hands down her body to the waistband of her pajama bottoms. He looked at her face silently asking for permission, she simply nodded and he slowly slide her bottoms and her knickers down her thighs.

Ron nostrils flared when he caught the scent of her arousal. His mouth dried up with excitement and the scent made him groan with desire.

He brought his hand down to the edge of the curls surrounding Hermione's pussy. Ron felt like he had reached the Promised Land. He slowly combed his fingers through her curls, feeling how they were wet from her excitement. It seemed her scent became even stronger to Ron's senses.

Ron was in new territory now, the one time he had touched Lavenders bits, they hadn't gotten very far before Filch making his rounds had interrupted them.

So Ron then decided to put his ego aside for once, he really wanted to make this good for Hermione so he asked in a soft voice "Hermione, I really don't know what I am doing here, let me know what feels good and what doesn't."

Hermione in response smiled at him and brought her hand down to on top of Ron's covering her mound. She then guided his fingers to her clit and said "Rub this gently at first Ron."

Ron followed her directions, running his fingertips around her nub of nerves, making Hermione sigh with pleasure.

After a while she moaned "A little harder Ron!"

Ron followed her instructions. Hermione then guided thumb to her clit and Ron's pointer finger to her channel. Both of them groaned when Ron slid his finger into her body to just past the first knuckle. Ron then began to slowly slide it in and out of her pussy, trying to be gentle.

Hermione began to instinctively thrust her hips forward trying to meet his fingers thrust.

She moaned "More Ron, please more."

Ron added a second finger and continued to thrust in shallow movements. He could feel her juices covering his fingers and hand. Her scent was becoming even more powerful.

Ron bent down and kissed and gently bit on her neck while he fingered her.

Hermione moaned "A little to the left … YES, right there, god keep going … keep going"

Hermione grabbed his wrist and met his thrust forcefully.

About a minute later Ron felt the walls of her pussy clench around his fingers and more of her juices cover his fingers and hand.

At the same time Hermione felt the urge to cry out and instinctively, latched her mouth at the juncture of Ron's shoulder and neck and bit down. Ron groaned in response, shocked being bit would turn him on so much.

Hermione sighed as she came down from her orgasm; she was shocked how much better it felt to have another person bring her to orgasm versus simply using her own fingers. Well the fact that person was Ron likely was a huge factor.

Ron slowly took a step back and looked at Hermione. She was leaning against the tree without a top, her tits bare to see, her bottoms where about mid-thigh. Ron could see the triangle of dark brown curls framing her pussy, making him moan with want. He couldn't even imagine a more exotic sight then Hermione as she looked right now.

He then brought the hand he had used to give her pleasure and in the moonlight could see it glisten with her juices. Ron gave into the urge and tasted the remnants on his fingers, becoming even more excited at the salty taste, knowing where it came from.

Hermione watched Ron's reaction to her then saw him taste her essence on his fingers. She was shocked how much this turned her on. She reached forward and grabbed Ron and dragged him back to the tree, kissing him and humming with pleasure when she could taste herself in his kiss.

She then swung him around so his back was against the tree, then whispered "Your turn."

She understood the mechanics, but obviously had no hands on experience. She almost chuckled at the irony of that expression.

She leaned in and kissed Ron's chest, and pushed his trousers down and boxers down. Ron hissed with pain when his cock got caught in the waistband, before popping free.

Hermione reached down and grasped his cock, feeling the length and weight in her small hand. It was very likely sometime in the future she would have this inside her and the thought both scared her and excited her.

She glanced down and saw his shaft jutting from his body, its base surrounded by a nest of curly red hair. It looked huge to Hermione's eyes. She ran her fingers up and down the shaft then grasped it again.

She whispered "Does this feel good Ron?"

Ron nodded his head and moaned.

Hermione ran her hand up and down his shaft and then ran her thumb around his head, feeling the wet pre-cum leaking from his cock.

She continued to stroke Ron's shaft, his hips thrusting forward in response. His breathing increased as did his moaning.

"Oh god baby I am almost there, keep it up please!"

Ron then moaned really loud and Hermione felt his warm seed shoot onto her hand and forearm.

Ron leaned down, pressed their foreheads together and whispered to her "Merlin's beard woman, that was bloody brilliant."

Hermione blushed at the praise, she actually felt powerful, being responsible for giving Ron pleasure like that.

Hermione took a breath and asked "Ron lend me your wand please, I need to cast some cleaning spells, plus something to expel the smell."

Ron grabbed her shoulders kissed her again and whispered "I like the way we smell together, your scent drives me wild Hermione."

Hermione smiled "I agree, but somehow I don't think your mother would agree with us if we came back and smelled like sex."

Ron groaned released her shoulders and stepped back "Ok, that killed the mood faster than a Firebolt!"

XXXXXXXMatureXXXXXXXXXXXXMatureXXXXX

Hermione laughed and asked again "Your wand Ron?"

Ron bent down awkwardly with his trousers still not all the way up and grabbed his wand from his robe and handed it to Hermione.

"Where is your wand Hermione?"

Hermione looked down at the ground with discomfort "Back at the Burrow."

Ron looked confused and even a bit angry "Why did you leave it there? You know better than any of us we should always have our wands for protection. There still are Death Eaters out there Hermione, we aren't safe!"

Hermione sighed "I know, but I hate that wand Ron, it belonged to the Bitch!"

Ron felt like an arse, of course she would hate the wand which tortured her "Ok we can scrape up some money and get you a new one."

Hermione was cleaning her clothes and robe and expelling the scent they produced while answering "Harry already has agreed to loan me the money. He offered to buy you a new one too if you wish, I know Pettigrew's old wand isn't really to your liking."

Ron grunted in response, not looking thrilled.

Hermione looked up at him and then realized what as behind his lack of excitement at the idea of Harry buying him a new wand. Ron was always uncomfortable and touchy about his family's lack of money, and he hated being looked upon as a charity case.

Hermione knew she would have to handle this with care.

"Ron, Harry is just trying to help his friends, it's the way he is. He doesn't look at it as charity or anything like that, he looks at a way to say thanks and help people who helped him."

Ron looked uneasy with this logic "I didn't do what I did so Harry could support me."

Hermione sighed in frustration "Of course not, but letting Harry help us as a friend is only polite Ron. Harry isn't going to be supporting us, I have no desire for that either, but Harry helping me get rid of this horrible wand, I have no problem with that. Ron, don't let pride stop you from accepting help from your friends."

Ron sighed, he did need a new wand, but lacking funds still stung "Ok, I will let Harry LOAN me the money."

Hermione smiled and handed him his wand, where he began cleaning himself up as well.

As Ron was facing away from her buttoning his shirt up, Hermione said "Ron, I want to say how much I appreciate you coming with me to look for my parents. I can't say how much it means to me!"

Ron simply stated "Hermione, as long as you let me I will do what I can to watch your back."

Hermione stared at Ron; he hadn't said this while looking deep in her eyes, or as if he was making some statement of love, or even like it was an important statement.

No he said this as if it was a hard irrefutable fact, one in which someone would have to be thick not to understand.

This was one of the reasons she knew she loved Ron, even though she couldn't say those words to him yet.

She remembered his statement earlier tonight at Hogwarts about not being a real romantic guy. In a way she knew he was right, Ron would never read poetry or sing songs, and he would likely forget at times birthdays and anniversaries.

But in Hermione's mind, the fact he would stand with her no matter what, was much more romantic then any of those other things.

He stood up and looked at Hermione who was staring at him.

"What did I do now?"

Hermione smiled "I guess I just get surprised sometimes Ron how you can without meaning to say the right thing."

Ron looked at her in confusion; he didn't think he had said anything that impressive. What type of bastard wouldn't watch his girlfriend's back if she was going somewhere unknown.

But hell Ron thought, let's enjoy the moment while we can "So I guess I said something right for once instead of like I usually do in sticking my foot in my mouth."

Hermione smiled at him with affection "I am sure you will stick your foot in your mouth within the next ten minutes."

Ron gasped in fake shock "Woman! You truly wound me, you wound me I say."

Hermione laughed at his antics.

Ron finished and gave Hermione his arm "Let's head back, before my parents discover we are gone and my mum hexes me on general principles when we walk through the door."

As they started back Hermione asked "Do you think your mother will be upset if you accompany me to Australia?"

Ron snorted "Are you kidding me, she would box me about the ears if I let you go alone. She really likes you Hermione. Besides I am of age, it really is my decision. I will likely get a long lecture from Mum on being a gentleman with you. I think my Mum likes you better than me."

Ron said this in jest, but Hermione knew he still had insecurities about how his parents felt about him.

"Ron, your mother loves you, plus I sure she already understands you will be a gentleman with me."

Ron couldn't help chuckle "I am not sure she would list me as a gentleman with what we just did."

Hermione shook her head "If I didn't want to do what we did, and you pushed me then you wouldn't be a gentleman. But considering I enjoyed it as much as you did, all you where was an equal participant."

Ron grinned at her in response.

He looked thoughtful for second and then said "Although we need to get Dad on our side, he can help us get port-a-keys for the trip."

"Will he help?"

Ron nodded "I think so, my parents both like you Hermione and they liked your parents. I think they will want to help. We also can ask Kingsley if he can give us any information on the lay of the land in Australia, and any contacts the Ministry can make for us. They maybe could find information on where your parents are before we get there, although that might be a stretch."

Hermione added something she wasn't sure Ron would like "I can borrow money from Harry for lodging and food."

Ron frowned for a second then shook it off, Hermione was right, they would need money. Ron also knew Harry would offer it without a second thought. Harry would give his arm to help Hermione find her parents.

Ron nodded and said "Sounds like good start, don't worry Hermione, we will find them quick as the Golden Snitch."

Hermione nodded, trying to be as hopeful as Ron's words were.

She added "We will have to check out my house before we leave, I want to ensure its safe before my parents come back."

Ron nodded "We can get Bill's help; he is an expert on curses"

They walked for a few minute and then Hermione asked a question she dreaded the answer too "Ron do you think my parents will hate me?"

Ron stared at her in shock for a few seconds then thought before he spoke. His first inclination was to simply say of course not, but it would likely be more complicated than that. So Ron said the truth, because he thought Hermione deserved to hear the truth.

"No I don't think they will hate you Hermione. I think your parents love you deeply and that is not going to change. You took the best action out of nothing but bad choices and likely saved their lives."

Ron sighed then continued "But they are going to be pissed Hermione. There will likely be some screaming, a bit of cursing and maybe not speaking to you for a couple days. But they will still love you and they will come around."

Hermione sighed "You think it will be that bad?"

Ron nodded "Let me ask you this, if I messed with your mind, even if it was the only choice I had to protect you, how would you react?"

Hermione winched "I would likely try to hex you into next week."

"Yep, but hopefully you would forgive me eventually."

Hermione nodded then asked in a teasing tone "How did you get so smart Ron Weasley?"

Ron snorted "I started dating this mental but brilliant witch, some of it must have rubbed off."

The continued to walk back to the house in silence for a bit then Ron coughed in embarrassment and asked a question on his mind.

"Hermione, what we did in the trees was bloody brilliant and I really, really liked it, but I was kind of surprised because I thought you wanted to take things slow?"

Hermione took on what Ron listed as her bossy/lecturing tone "Well I admit I wasn't planning on us … uhh doing anything like that. But I kind think we both needed it."

Ron looked a bit confused

Hermione continued "Ron did you feel heightened sexual arousal tonight?"

Ron coughed again and turned a bit red "Yeah, I have wanted you for years, tonight I wanted to crawl out of my skin I wanted you so bad!"

Hermione nodded "I felt the same Ron, I think it is tied to the flight or fight response, have you ever heard of that?"

Ron nodded "Yeah, but what the hell does that have to do with being randy?"

"I read something one year while on va ….."

Ron's amused snort interrupted her comment, causing Hermione to glare at him.

"Sorry Hermione, please continue."

Hermione nodded "Anyway, when people face dangerous situation you have the flight or fight response. But when people survive a dangerous situation, they do actions to feel more alive, which can include increased sexual desire."

Ron looked confused for a minute then he broke out in a grin "So it sort of like the three F's"

Hermione looked at him in confusion in response "Three F's?"

Ron gave a grin and counted off the choices sticking up a finger with each one "Fight, Flight, or Fuck!"

Hermione didn't know if to feel amused or annoyed.

"Ron"

"Yeah luv"

"You stuck your foot in your mouth again!"

Ron snickered "Had to happen eventually"

_TBC_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX_

_A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. For those who like reading the smut portion, I hope it came out well. It's tough writing sexual actions between characters who don't having a lot of experience, you want to be realistic, but you also want to come across as emotional, passionate and fun for the characters. I hope I captured something close to that._

_Please provide reviews if it's not too big a problem._


End file.
